Gazing With Mismatched Eyes
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: There's something wrong with what happened six months ago to Conan. But maybe it all started way before then. Maybe it all started when Shinichi shrunk. What about Pandora and KID? And what are Conan's darkest secrets? KID works to unravel the dark blanket of secrets surrounding his favorite Tantei. But what will it cost him? And what has it cost Conan? KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

3

3+

.0.

Gazing With Mismatched Eyes

Ch. One

Acknowledgments: thank you Conan44ed for making me write out the first half of this chapter. It was because of you that this story is alive today!

Pairings, ShinRan/RanShin and ConKai/KaiCon . Don't worry he isn't cheating, but uhh... You'll see... *giggles mischievously*. Lookie there! I just got an amazing idea!

Enjoy everyone!~

Conan's POV

I moaned tiredly as my hands flew to my face to block the treacherous sunlight streaming into the room. I groped around my "bed" to find a pillow to shade me.

Rustling nearby shot me out of my bed and to the room's closest corner, growling with my eyes darting around: I was alert. Why? The Black Organization has been on my tail these days, causing my late bed times. My breath came out in a sigh as I realized it was only Occ-chan staring in shock at me.

"Now what are you so alert about so early in the morning?" He demanded. Occ-chan was swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and getting up himself. The man stretched and scratched his head to get the sleep out of him.

To cover up my actions, I allowed a bit of lip wobbling. "Gomen ne Ojii-san..." I sniffed pitifully at him and gave him a puppy dog look. "I was having a bad dream and a bad guy was chasing me..." I brightened up suddenly. "But Yaiba came and kicked him in the gut!" I said, cheerfully leaving the room.

The room I sleep in is dreary, and beige. I don't like it, but it's only what I have. There were two small windows on two separate walls, and one of them allowed the sunlight to shine directly in my face in the morning. The walls were a beige and dirty color, suitable for the drunkard who owned the room. The bed was quite large, but I wasn't going to sleep with Occ-chan. I believe it's a queen size bed, from when Eri-sensei was here. The sheets were always the several white ones that coordinated with several solid colored comforters. Occ-chan seemed to have a favorite one that was a dark green. Then, of course, was my makeshift/futon bed on the floor, but I didn't mind at all.

I walked into the room I considered my home these past two years; the Mouri living room. Ran-neechan was already in the small kitchen, making a breakfast that made my mouth water involuntarily.

"Ohaiyo! Conan-kun!" She called upon sight. "Since Otou-san got good pay from our last client, our meals will be much better for a while." She informed me. Her smile was genuine, and I felt my face turn into a slight smile. Yay! Food!

"That's awesome Ran-neechan." I laughed, sitting down at the table. The cushioned seat was kind to my sore bottom from the floor I slept on.

The wooden mahogany table was scented with lavender flowers in a vase, sitting in the center of the table. The plates, knives, forks, and spoons were already set up, a special mug at every person's table, already filled with chosen drinks. Yay for juice! Especially orange!

For a moment, I didn't realize Ran-neechan watching me, allowing her eggs to burn. Her gaze was caring and warm and soft as though she was watching the clouds roll by while lying in a meadow. After watching her for a moment, I felt uncomfortable. It was like Ran-neechan had found out that I had a crush or something, and was happy for me.

"N-nada no?" I pouted, crossing my arms at the stare.

She giggled uncontrollably for a moment behind a delicate, thin, and pale hand. "Nande mo nai." She giggled. "Absolutely nothing." The egg was flipped like a pancake and scrambled.

Occ-chan walked into the room, raised a hand as a greeting to me, said good morning to Ran-neechan, and did a double take. He began to ask Ran-neechan something, but she put a finger to her lips and giggled. The old man gave up and went downstairs, choosing to keep quiet in his grumbling. I gave a look at Ran-neechan and she just waved a hand at the topic.

I wolfed down the scrambled eggs, sausages, bread, and cow cheese Ran-neechan had put out, feeling myself wake up a bit. Ran-neechan would watch me and smile every once in a while, as though she was saying, "hello, how are you?". I couldn't understand, which made me divert my eyes faster than I'd like. What was she looking at anyway? It didn't seem like anything was actually wrong, but the gaze was unsettling.

I gulped down the orange juice as fast as I could and glanced at my watch as Ran-neechan finished her breakfast too. I gaped at the time, completely forgetting to go to the bathroom and wash my face. Oh my gosh! And I still have to put on my usual uniform!

"Ran-neechan!" I exclaimed, surprising her at the sink. A few utensils fell from her hands in the shock. "We're gonna be really late!" I jumped out of the chair, wiping my mouth with my sleeve before dashing into 'my' room. "Please hurry Ran-neechan! Everyone said we have to stop to buy a few school supplies on the way today!" I called, throwing my arm through the sleeve of my white blouse.

Ran-neechan called back an 'ok' and rushed to her room as well. Quickly, I stuffed myself into my shorts and grabbed my bow tie on the living room table after running out. My usual uniform-like blazer was hanging on me by one arm through the appropriate cavity. I ran for some minty gum and my backpack, knowing there was absolutely no time to brush my teeth. Ran-neechan apparently had the same idea, because she was blowing a bubble as she waited for me at the door. Her smile grew wide when she saw me, and the same gaze I've been seeing all morning returned. It was like she was seeing an old, kind, and wonderful memory. One that warms a person's heart like a blazing flame.

My step faltered as I puzzled over what she was seeing. "N-ne. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked a bit timidly. My kick-enhancing shoes waited patiently for me at the step. I quickly laced them onto my feet as I waited for an answer to my question.

She just shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Nothing. You just remind me of someone. But they left a while ago." She sighed, and my heart quenched at the sound sadly, for a reason I didn't know.

"Hmmm..." I replied, standing up. "Let's go now." I said cheerily. "Everyone is waiting, and I have to pick up Haibara at Hakase's." I informed her. "I said we'll be late, but I really meant me since I have to stop by the store for a few new pencils and erasers." I explained as we left the famous Mouri Detective Agency. Along with its drunken inhabitant, the infamous Nemuri no Kogoro himself.

"That's fine with me. I have to swing by Sonoko's anyway to pick up something. Then we'll go to school." She informed me. " It looks like we won't be walking together today." Ran-neechan sighed.

I smiled as cheerily and as childishly as I could. "There's always tomorrow Ran-neechan." Her attention was grabbed as she peered down at me. "There's always tomorrow." I repeated, urging her to keep it in mind.

She laughed airily and tightened the grip on my hand. "Arigatou, Conan-kun. You always know how to make me feel better." She looked at me again as we arrived at the intersection we would part at. "I knew you would be right." She murmured softly and let my hand go, walking away from me and crossing the street.

I left her words to puzzle over later, and watched her until she was out of my sight. She turned around, as though expecting me to be there, and waved before leaving. I was surprised again, 'how did she know I was still watching?' I continued to ask myself as I ran to the Hakase's house.

The run wasn't too long for an adult or young teenager, but almost like a mile to this tiny body of mine. My lungs threatened to tear past my rib cage to pump more air, and my heart managed to pound outside of my chest. Beads of sweat ran down the side of my face in protest to the long run and the limitations. Inside my head, I was laughing at how long it had been since I'd broken out into a running spree without someone chasing me or vice-versa. I held my hand on Hakase's plaque and took a rest, only to turn around and find Haibara already waiting there, looking as bored as ever.

"Gah!" I jumped. "I didn't see you there at all!" I rushed out in a small breath. My hand was at my chest, trying to somehow relax my racing heartbeat.

She stared at me for a moment as though puzzling over something, analyzing me (again) as though I was her science fair project. Then the strangest thing occurred. The sides of Haibara's lips curled up into what could almost be a smile. More like an amused smile though.

Suddenly she spoke. "Let's go Edogawa-kun. You can stop staring like that." Then she turned around and pulled out her phone as she walked away from me.

I blinked twice in her direction before jogging to catch up with her. "Mail?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "To who?"

"If we were normal, I wouldn't answer that question." She said bluntly, not tearing her eyes away from the screen. "I'm just telling everyone that we're on our way, since they decided it would be faster just to meet up at the store." She explained in her usual monotone.

"Oh. Ok." I shrugged. We walked in silence for a moment as she finished mailing and then she turned to speak with me.

"Did anything happen this morning? You have that face on." She pointed it out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Is it that girl at the Detective Agency?"

"Geh!" Bull's-eye. "Y-yeah. I don't know what was up with Ran-neechan this morning. She kept staring at me with this weird look. I dunno, it was like she was watching an old favorite movie which she hadn't seen in forever." I made the analogy off of the top my head, and it wasn't too bad.

But Haibara had to go and top it. "Like an old memory. I see." She hummed, bobbing her head in agreement. I felt my face turn into a light scowl, some part of my brain was paying attention to the fact that she had topped me so easily. However, I was still thinking about this morning, so I put it out of my mind.

"So how are you doing Haibara? Are you feeling better? Hakase told me you had a cold a few days ago." I prompted, trying not to let the atmosphere get quiet.

She smiled wryly. "Yeah I'm okay. Though I don't want to go through that again. Worst coughing fits ever." She faced me again and one side of her lips twitched upward. "At least the Hakase didn't get sick. Wouldn't want him to be out when you need him the most." She finished.

"The most?" I asked, slightly confused. We began to draw near to our destination. "I need Hakase for a lot of things, but..."

Haibara's smile became the amused smirk I have so often seen. "You don't understand? Simple. When you need him to fix or make a new invention. Or to take care of the children when you become like 'that'. Or when you need him to take care of the children when you recklessly run to investigate a crime. The list goes on." She squinted accusingly at me as I slowed down and stopped in front of the store.

My heart sank and my head hung on its own. "Wagatta yo." I muttered sadly. "I understand, Haibara. I get what you're trying to tell me. That Hakase is getting too old to do the things I ask and cover me all the time. That I rely on him too much." I suddenly bought my hard stare filled with sadness to her own hard and cold eyes, waiting for an explanation. "But let me ask you one thing Haibara. Who else do I go to? There are only a handful of people that know what has happened with Kudou Shinichi." I finished.

"What's wrong with Shinichi-oniichan?" Ayumi-chan piped up suddenly from behind us. Genta and Mitsuhiko popped up behind her blinking in confusion. "Was Ran-oneesan sad again this morning?"

"This is bad! This is really bad!" Genta piped up. "What should we do?" He asked, searching everyone's faces as we walked into the store.

Mitsuhiko was the first to reply. "Ah! I got it! Let's buy her some flowers! She'll feel better with flowers!" He grinned as though it was the most genius thing ever thought up.

"Yeah let's do that!" Ayumi-chan cheered. "The flower shop is on our way back from school, so we can stop by on the way home!" She provided cheerfully as she pulled a box of pencils from its rack.

"That's not a bad idea really." Haibara said from behind me. "She would be a lot happier." She thought aloud. "What do you think Edogawa-kun?"

I grinned. "Anything to make Ran-neechan happy. She's the only one who first accepted me. So I have to make her happy!" I blazed with a fire of determination as I pulled a packet of erasers out of its rack and added it to everyone's basket.

"Ah, Conan-kun, you're forgetting the spare lead." Mitsuhiko piped up next to me. "After that we have everything we need for the next few months and we'll be ready for the test today."

"Oh yeah. Math test on everything we've done so far." I remembered. "Kobayashi-sensei must've had something had happen between her and Shiratori-keiji." I joked giggling a bit.

Haibara smiled wryly. "That's cruel but very amusing." Her smile sent a slight shiver down my spine and something in my head nagged at me for a moment. I dismissed the feeling to continue to the check out counter.

"4000 ¥ please." The cashier smiled, bending slightly to our heights and holding out his hand.

"Joutto matte." Haibara said holding up her hand. "This is where I come in." An evil smirk appeared on her face as she pulled out several crinkled prices of paper from her pocket. "I have coupons." She said waving them in the cashier's face. "And I know how to use them."

"Hooooo!" The rest of the Tantei-Dan breathed in awe. "Suuge! So mature!" They cheered.

The cashier's eyebrow twitched. "Oh really Ojou-san? I don't doubt it for a second." He smiled falsely.

"Stop lying through your buck teeth." I spat angrily. "If Haibara says she knows how to use them, you better prepare yourself!" I warned, the Shounen Tantei murmured in agreement before sticking their tongues out at him.

Haibara then gave the man her coupons one by one until the price became 75% off in all. The man sighed in defeat and Haibara smirked smugly the entire walk to school. The Shounen Tantei were laughing and reenacting the scene, each time playing a different character. Haibara and I giggled at their acting until we reached the classroom.

"Saa minna-san!" Kobayashi-sensei called out as we slid into our seats. "We will be taking our math test today! I hope you guys have studied these past three weeks!"

"HAI!" The entire class chorused in unison.

"Then, you guys will have no problem with this test!" She winked, and gave us all a thumbs up sign before beginning roll-call. "Maria-chan!" She called.

"Here!"

I tuned out the roll call until she called my name and I replied. Once she finished, she began to hand out the multi-page test. After all, we were third graders now, we could handle a test like this! She finished and we went over the directions for the test before she clapped her hands for attention.

"Okay! You have until lunch time everyone! Since its a long test. We covered a lot more than I hoped we would at this point and I can't help but say I'm super proud of you all! So be mindful of careless mistakes okay? Ready? Does everyone have a pencil?" She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on me and widening in shock.

"W-what is it?!" I whined. "Everyone keeps giving me weird looks!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. To my surprise, the entire class erupted in laughter.

"Gomen!" Ayumi-chan explained on behalf of the class. "We couldn't bring ourselves to tell you that you looked so weird!" She pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and held it to my face.

I gasped in surprise. "My glasses!" I cried. "I forgot my glasses!" I face-palmed, feeling like an utter failure. My ultimate disguise, gone by carelessness. I pieced together a fierce gaze until it became the same icy glare I used on unforgivable criminals. I zeroed in on the Tantei-Dan and intensified the gaze by ten-fold.

"K-kowai!" Ayumi-chan stuttered nervously. "It's that glare!" She whispered loud enough for everyone else to hear her. "See that? It's the 'you-deserve-to-be-in-jail-right-now-and-feeling-sorry-you-ever-met-me' look!" She informed everyone.

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance and a vein pop on my forehead, but I smiled sweetly anyway, allowing the gaze to return after the question I asked. "Who's big idea was it not to tell the class?"

Several pointed fingers flew in the directions of every Shounen-Tantei-Dan member besides myself. I smiled sweetly at every other classmate again. "Arigatou minna-san." My gaze met the teacher's, daring her to try and stop me from what I was about to do. I stalked over to the first three on my list; Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. "Who told you to do this? Or we're you the culprits?" I interrogated.

"We didn't start it!" Genta wailed in defense. The rest of them nodded their heads rapidly in agreement.

I tuned around, to someone else. "So that means..." I pointed a finger at the criminal. "You are the criminal, Haibara!" The class gasped as Haibara crossed her arms.

"Okay Meitantei-san. Tell me how I did it and show me the proof as you always do on serious investigations." She rolled her eyes. "Unless you are telling me you believed the children the instant they said they weren't lying." Haibara provoked, smirking confidently.

I sighed tiredly. "Please. This case isn't even worth my time. Time of crime? The moment I picked you up from the Hakase's. You sent a mail to everyone saying that we were on our way to the store. But what you didn't tell me was that you had secretly texted them not to say anything about my missing glasses." I took a breath and glanced at Kobayashi-sensei, who was giving me a thumbs up sign and recording the entire scene. Stars were in her eyes as she put a hand to her cheek in awe. Starstruck.

"And the proof?" A classmate called out.

I turned in their general direction. "Simple. Haibara's phone. All we have to do is look through her most recent sent messages." I shrugged.

Haibara smirked. "Show me a warrant." She spat.

I smirked in reply. "Orrrrrr..." I turned to the Shounen Tantei-Dan. "Do you want to prove your innocence?" I asked. They nodded eagerly. "Now. Think about it. What happens when you send a mail?"

"It goes to the person you sent it to." A classmate answered.

"Then what?" I prompted, watching confusion and thoughtfulness cross the faces of my classmates.

"Then you read it and it goes into your mailbox... Ah!" A girl cried. "Mail box!" She laughed.

I nodded smiling at her. "Exactly. So the mail goes into your mail box. All you have to do is search the receiver's phone." I turned to the Shounen Tantei again. "If one of you hand over your phones, I can prove everyone's innocence." I told them.

Mitsuhiko cooly handed over the phone, message and all. "I saw this coming so I saved the message and pulled it up when you accused Haibara-san." He said cooly. "I thought you might need it as proof."

I took the phone and stared at him for a moment. This boy was a genius himself. He was becoming an amazing detective, almost on par with myself in deduction power.

"Nice inferring Mitsuhiko." I complimented. Then I scanned the message on the screen. I cleared my throat and did an imitation of Haibara's voice, like the time we were facing the B.O. " 'Edogawa-kun and I are on our way, we will be at the store in ten minutes. We'll meet you there. P.s. Edogawa-kun forgot his glasses today, so don't say anything about his appearence, or he'll get upset.' "

Haibara sighed in defeat. "You got me. But what if that was a fake?" She her folded her arms.

"I could get Takagi-keiji or the Hakase to trace it back until it gets to the phone it came from. And if it was originally sent from the criminal? Then I wouldn't be referred to as Edogawa-kun, since the rest of the Shounen Tantei-Dan call me 'Conan or Conan-kun' ."

"Case closed!" Ayumi-chan sighed peacefully. "We aren't suspects anymore!"

"Wrong." I said immediately. "It's not over. Haibara isn't the original culprit. She just had the same thoughts as the original. To an extent."

"What do you mean?" Kobayashi-sensei asked from behind her silver camcorder.

"Simple. A third grader usually gets walked to school. Now if I had seen my family this morning, the person acting the most suspicious is the culprit! And since Ojii-san could care less about something like this, it was no other than..."

"Ran-onnesama!" Ayumi-chan piped up. "Datte, she always walks Conan-kun all the way to our intersection!"

"The culprit could also be Mouri-san." Mitsuhiko replied. "Maybe he started it and told Ran-oneesan to keep quiet because it was funny." The class murmured in agreement.

"No." I shook my head. "Not if I woke up before him and Ran-neechan was acting suspiciously all morning." I elaborated. "So... Ran-neechan is the culprit. But the motive remains a mystery." I shrugged, using my hands too.

"Not really to you~." Haibara sang in reply. A smug smirk relaxed on her face. "But in the end, it's another case closed by the Shounen Tantei member, Edogawa Conan-kun." She finished for the camera.

I glanced towards the camera, my face expressionless before turning to the rest of the Shounen Tantei-Dan. "You're all free of suspicion, guys."

"I CAN NOT believe you suspected us!" Ayumi-chan pouted as she slid into her seat. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before turning her head away from me.

"Shinjitsu itsumo hitotsu." I shrugged. "There is always one truth." This caught Ayumi-chan's attention. "To prove your innocence, I have to suspect you first."

"Conan-kun..."

"Yay!" Kobayashi-sensei sang, twirling around and landed in front of my desk. "Look! I recorded you guys! You look awesome! Another case recorded by the Shounen Tantei-Dan manager!"

My eyebrow twitched. "Another? What do you mean? Ko-ba-ya-shi sensei?" I smiled sweetly. She froze and laughed nervously at my gaze.

"For another time, but anyway! Let's all begin our tests everyone! I hope you do well!" The teacher than proceeded to hand the last row of students their tests and skipped back to her desk. "Good luck! Test start!"

I flipped over the packet and looked it over. '3x9', '40/2', and other simple questions lined the entire sheet. I sighed tiredly and began to breeze through the questions, not caring about getting all of them right. After all, Conan was a math genius, and math was his pet subject! There was no way I could seriously bring myself to change the answers to get them wrong. Yet I hesitated to turn the page of the test over.

'Should I really leave them all correct?' I asked myself.

'Make one wrong per page. That should bring you down to an average score.'

'Ah. Thanks.'

Quickly, I erased the second question of the test and changed the answer before turning to the next page. There were more of the same type of questions, and I purposely missed the fifth one. My pencil seemed to fly over the pages and before I knew it, the test that was supposed to take until lunch, was finished in twenty minutes. I flipped the test to the back so people only saw the blank and I put my head down.

My relaxation time was disturbed when another paper flipped over to the left of me. I opened my right eye to see who it was. 'Probably Haiabra.' I thought.

However, I was wrong. Mitsuhiko was the next person to pull up a book and relax himself. I blinked in surprise, lifting my head up slightly. Suddenly, Mitsuhiko -by chance- looked my way and grinned with a small wave attached before scanning the rest of the classroom and turning back to his book.

'Guess I never noticed it, but Mitsuhiko must be really, really smart too.' I thought, a small smile of pride decorating my mouth. 'Another kid genius huh? They're everywhere now a days.'

'Ya got that right.'

I yawned silently like a kitten and looked out the window, searching the wide, and clear blue skies. I looked to the east and froze, feeling a sharp pain in my left eye. "Gah!" I gasped almost silently. I clutched my left eye socket and gazed into the sky. 'Ma-mangetsu?!' My body staggered over and off the seat, violently shaking.

"Hai-bara!" I choked out. "Isoi-de!" I commanded, pausing to take in a gulp of air. I felt an even sharper pain through my eye, and saw yellow, then black, then blood red.

I was able to see Haibara run out of her seat and grab me, fending off the other students. Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat and I gasped, arcing my back, eyes wide in shock. Haibara took the chance to sling me over her back and run out of the classroom.

"Edogawa-kun? Edogawa-kun! Hold on!" She called back as she raced up a few stairs. "The roof is the safest place for this right now. I'm taking you there okay?"

"H-hai." I breathed before passing out all together.

Haibara's POV

My lungs were screaming, and my legs burning, but I couldn't stop. I had to get Edogawa-kun upstairs to the roof and away from anyone before 'that' happened. I looked back once to check on him, but he was out cold.

"I knew I should've made him keep his glasses." I mumbled, climbing up several staircases. I tripped and fell several times in my rush, but I was able to keep Edogawa-kun from getting hurt himself.

The dim lights lighted the way up the empty staircase, and my running footsteps and breathing were the only sounds. My heart began to pound the same way it sped up the first time I had tried Paikaru to return to my original form. Yet, I ignored it. Getting Edogawa-kun to safety and out of sight was my priority; he came first.

Soon I could see the roof door, and I banged through it, running to the small tool shed at the other end of the roof. My numb fingers stumbled with the lock's combination, but I managed to do it while being able to rest a bit. Once inside, I shuffled through the emergency bag placed here by Edogawa-kun himself for this specific situation. There I grabbed a blanket, a jug of fresh water-it was changed almost every three or four days-, and a small rag.

Quickly, I threw the blanket onto him as he shook like a leaf while unconscious, clutching his left eye socket. I hurriedly uncapped the jug and used it to moisten the cloth in my hand. Once that was complete, I gently removed Edogawa-kun's hand from his eye and placed the rag over it. Now all I could do was pray nothing happened this time. That 'they' wouldn't come out. However, I was wrong.

After about twenty minutes of watching helplessly as Edogawa-kun tossed and turned in his state, he shot up like a bullet. The damp green rag slowly peeled off and fell off of his face, revealing his left eye. His bloodied-ruby-like eye. Edogawa-kun's right eye was glazed over as though he was hypnotized, and I knew I was in a lot of trouble. Again. An evil smirk covered his face as he glanced around the room, his mismatched eyes coming to rest on me.

"Yo! Ai-chan~!" He smiled. But it was wrong. The smile was amused, and his voice layered with two others. Edogawa-kun's was the main voice, while Kudou Shinichi's and another thousand year old's voice echoed behind it. "Nice to see you again."

I stared hard at the person before me, my hands balled into fists in my lap. "Pandora."

Pandora only smiled wider.

Ohhhh? 'What the hell is going on?' You might think! To ahead and tell me what you think is happening. Tell me if you liked this one! I loved writing it, and I think it'll turn out to be my best story, because I have a plan for it right in the beginning! Please tell me what you thought. And what will Conan do to get his classmates and teachers off of his back about that incident? We'll see! There are more mysteries to be uncovered, but I'm sure you Meitanteis can figure it out by yourself soon. I have given you two pieces of the puzzle, can you tell me what they are? Hint: one of them is the most obvious one, while the other has to do with 'right and left' after Conan's test.

Have fun with your detective work everyone! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

GWME Ch.2

Hey guys! I got a lot of positive reviews, and I was so happy! So I couldn't wait to update this, though I had to update my other stories under a different category first... It was hard work, but I only have a few more to update so I was like... Why not update this and continue afterwards? So here it is! Enjoy!

Pandora's smirk only grew wider. "Yes?" He asked, blinking innocently. "What is it Ai-chan?" Pandora stood up and dusted off his clothing.

Haibara refused to meet his eyes, feeling a type of fear close to when she was face with the Black Organization. "When are you leaving again? I need Edogawa-kun to clear up the situation..." She murmured.

Pandora rubbed his chin thoughtfully, humming all the while. "I'm sure we won't switch back until this phase of the moon passes Ai-chan... This body is mine until then." He smirked, hugging his upper arms affectionately. A sigh of satisfaction and contentment pushed lashed his lips.

Haibara sighed. "Then I guess you should go home 'sick' until the phase passes. When Edogawa-kun comes back, we'll think of some explanation..." She thought aloud, a thin hand to her forehead. "I'm coming home too." She decided suddenly. "Let me just go and take a stomach cramp or something."

Pandora smirked before taking Haibara into his arms. A smile of madness was dancing on his lips. "Arigatou..." He whispered huskily. "Ai-chan..." The cinnamon haired girl shivered involuntarily at his warm breath. The jewel smirked, amused, and spun her around so he was cupping her chin.

Haibara's face was blank as she realized that Conan could be watching from the inside at any moment and feel completely disgusted. She did not resist, but acted as a doll, the same way she did with Gin in similar situations. On the inside, her feelings were in turmoil. She had feelings for Shinichi/Conan, but fear kept her thoughts frozen.

Pandora, sensing the feelings inside his prey, smirked gleefully. Just as he was about to taint and capture the girl's lips, he went and licked the top of her ear instead. The skin grew tender as the victim shivered and he nipped her ear. Haibara's breath hitched besides her protests. A small inaudible whimper sounded in her throat.

Pandora frowned, upset that he couldn't get a better reaction out if her at the moment. He released her. "Perhaps I'll show my gratitude another day." He smiled, unrelenting in his goal to get a reaction. "I'll be on my way first then..." He smiled, walking away. "Don't worry! I'll make sure I don't cause any trouble on the way!" He chuckled in amusement and lifted a hand in a 'good bye'.

Haibara sunk down to her knees, trembling, and hugging herself. The cold cement of the flat rooftop made her legs numb as she tried to recollect her scattered composure. The wind blew gently and caressed her cheeks as though trying to comfort her. She tilted her head to the side, almost as though she was accepting the comfort. The girl took a shaky breath, refusing to allow tears to spill over her eyelids. She had been in scarier situations with Gin before. There was no reason for her to be so shaken up. Especially since Pandora had been doing that every time he showed up. The first time he had gotten a surprised reaction out of her.

A slumbering part of Haibara stirred, and mumbled softly. 'Are you sure of that?' It asked in respond to her ideas. She did think that she shouldn't feel so shaken up, especially since Gin did things much worse.

Haibara only looked up to the sky in response.

Later

Agasa Hakase household

Haibara called a small greeting as she walked inside her house. Her red backpack was thrown onto her bed in the nook of a room she and Hakase slept in. The brown eyed girl wasn't surprised to find Pandora sitting on the couch and watching TV. Or to see the Hakase in a corner, nervously tinkering with bolts and screws in his hands. Pandora flashed the man a cool smile, and he flinched.

"Ai-kun..." Hakase's voice quivered slightly with relief when he saw her. "What happened?" He asked, pulling a spare pair of Conan's glasses out of his desk. Agasa fixed a few screws and tried the searching function.

'Guilty' danced on Haibara's face. "I was playing a prank on Edogawa-kun for revenge when he didn't bring me back my brand wallet. You know, the one for helping him with his favor?" The Hakase nodded. "He'd forgotten his glasses today..." She whispered, watching as Pandora cracked up at the news about Kaitou KID on TV.

The Hakase sighed, knowing the result. "So the mirrored glasses were left at home. Even though they're for the purpose of keeping his left eye shadowed from seeing a full moon. The result was Pandora awakening due to the sight. An I correct?" He sighed tiredly.

Haibara smiled wryly. "Kudou-kun's deduction power has really rubbed off on you Hakase." Pandora interrupted them by suddenly popping up. The pair jumped in response to his evil giggle.

"Guess what?" He asked, giggling madly. "It's time for his reappearance!" The jewel squealed. "Tomorrow night!" Haibara gasped and the Hakase blanched. "Finally!" He breathed, a cool smirk dancing on his lips. "I might find one."

Haibara emotionlessly went to a hidden compartment in the floor and took out a dark suit. She unfurled it from its folded position and draped it against Pandora's body, her face still blank. "I might have to make adjustments, Edogawa-kun's a growing boy remember?" She met Pandora's mismatched eyes, and his amused smirk that promised madness.

Pandora began to remove his clothes until he was standing in boxers only. They were the same red as Pandora's left eye, though that didn't compare to the blush on Ai-chan's face in her head. She fought and struggled to make sure it stayed behind her blank mask. The obedient brown haired girl helped him into the dark suit, and he complied simply. Pandora frowned in thought while his suit was being fitted.

"Any abnormal tightness anywhere?" She asked in her monotone. Pandora flexed the elbow and knees of the suit while a small frown pushed past his lips.

A small smirk grew on his face. "My master's been working out..." A bright look fondness flashed across his face before it turned into his usual smirk. This did not go unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room."His waist has gotten slightly smaller, so the suit is loose." The jewel poked himself in the abdomen and giggled. "He has better abs, and his leg muscles are up to expectations..." Pandora turned his attention to Haibara, smiling slightly. "You've been making sure he's in shape because of last time?"

Haibara nodded... And then shook her head. "We have been training Edogawa-kun little by little, but his workouts come from chasing Kaitou KID all the time. Edogawa-kun can't figure out why KID-san has been running rampage these past few months, with so many heists." She explained. "So does the suit need to be fixed?"

Pandora shook his head. "Master's been chasing KID-o..." The jewel bit his tongue, mentally completing the sentence. 'KID-ojiisama..' "Well no the suit is fine... But truly, did Kaito KID have to interfere with the last heist?" He sighed, stripping off the suit and putting on a pair of casual clothes. A pink blouse with two buttons un-buttoned from the top and collar sticking up slightly, and beige shorts. The hair was ruffled slightly, so it stuck up.

"At the last heist you had, Kaitou KID gave chase to you because of your same targets, over-exerting Shinichi's body and rendering him immobile for a week." The Hakase remembered. "I wonder how long Apotoxin will take this all... Transforming to Shinichi in intervals..."

Pandora sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair as he sat down at a chair. Haibara sat next to him and they both crossed their legs in sync. "They already realize that they will eventually become resistant to the temporary cures..." He explained, another soft and gentle look swayed Pandora's features. The same loving look Conan had on so many times for Ran. "Yet they insist on finding me another sub-vessel."

Haibara opened her mouth to speak, but she was afraid to allow that look to disappear. "Pandora... You... Really love Kudou-kun and Edogawa-kun... Don't you?" She asked gently.

Pandora blushed slightly. "Of course not!" He denied. "I'm just thinking that they're huge idiots for sacrificing so much for a parasite!" He muttered. Pandora's body shook with despair as he hugged his knees for a moment. "Yes... A parasite..."

"Pandora-kun?" Agasa Hakase asked, reflexively reaching out to console the boy.

Pandora stood abruptly, the wooden chair he was sitting in making screeches on the polished wood floor. "Excuse me." He muttered, walking away to the basement. "Send the costume back to my masters' house later, I'm going to plan in the Kudou Library." He lazily lifted a hand in good-bye before disappearing down the basement stairs.

"We hurt the lad..." Hakase sighed. "Looks like that was a touchy subject. We should be cautious next time..." He said.

Haibara nodded, her eyes on the chair Pandora once sat in. She took a breath before getting the entire dark costume out of the floor compartment. She moved the Persian rug on top of it and held the entire costume in her arms. "And so the mysterious Kaitou Vampire Rose returns after a two month disappearance. Welcome back, Kaitou Rose..." She murmured into the cape in her arms.

With Kaitou KID

Later that night

Kaito shot up and out of his bed, almost screaming. Another horrifying nightmare had plagued his night, and he hated it with the bottom of his heart. The teenager took a glass of water off of his nightstand and gulped it down before sitting at his desk. Blueprints of several buildings lied sprawled around the entire surface, and several of KID's 'toys' held them down. He sighed as he slowly put away the blueprints he wasn't thinking too much about. Now only three blueprints remained on his desk.

Several targets were pinned to the bulletin wall in front of him, several circled in black marker and others crossed out. When looking at the pictures from farther away, miniature crosses littered the entire wall. KID's targets these past three months. The circled ones were also ones he had had to fight for. Kaitou Rose had interfered with several of his heists lately, though the thief had stopped suddenly a two months ago, as though they had disappeared.

Kaito wondered at the thief's target, since the Kaitou did the same as himself; always returned the jewels they stole. Was the thief a dog of Snake's? Or maybe after the jewel Pandora like himself? Just to be sure, Kaito had looked into his opponent the first time they'd met; three months ago, at one of KID's heists. Nothing, but the latest targets, and when the Kaitou showed up five months ago. Some said that Kaitou Rose was female, and others believed otherwise, so there were several debates about that online, but he'd found nothing else. One thing he'd read was about the origin of the name.

According to the police, Kaitou Vampire Rose is a name made up by fans. The Kaitou had sent an advance notice, but it remained without a signature. The account of a vampire was the fact that the Kaitou had always taken something from the owner, whether it be their company or something else. Whenever Vampire Rose stole, a crime was hidden behind the owner of the jewel. A vampire takes from its victim. Another reason why, was the startling glowing red eyes of the Kaitou. Many believed vampires had glowing red eyes when starving for blood. The rose part was added by the Kaitou himself, due to his/her caricature being a rose with bat wings. Eventually, the Kaitou had signed with the same name the public had given him/her, infuriating the police to no end.

Kaito's mind went on autopilot while a part of him made an escape route and entrance trick on the blueprints. Even traps were laid out by the time Kaito snapped out of his trance. He smiled slightly when he realized the entire route was perfect. Quickly, he set to work on the other three. In ten short minutes, perfect escape routes, traps, and back-up plans had been written out. Kaito usually never wrote out a back-up plan, but he'd do anything to keep that horrifying nightmare off his mind.

The teenager sighed, putting down his pencil and tilting his head back. 'What to do now?' He asked himself silently. Already, images from the nightmare were flashing through his mind. A nightmare was only a nightmare when you can never forget it. And this was so with Kaito at the moment. He carefully got up out of his seat, a sore spot on his hip had rendered him immobile for half-a-week last heist. He'd crashed with his hang-glider. The teenager left the room while thinking back to his lasts heists.

Pandora hadn't-obviously-been found in any of the twenty jewels he'd taken these past three months. He even went as far as to steal three or four in one night when that new exhibit arrived in Japan. Apparently, the jewels had come from China and Greece. He'd believed that Pandora would most likely be part of the Greece exhibit, but he was only acting hopeful and naïve. Even Kaitou Vampire Rose hadn't gone after those diamonds during the grand opening, which was starling since the Kaitou preferred to take diamonds just like Pandora.

The young magician snatched a midnight snack out of his refrigerator and gobbled it up. Then he made hot chocolate, believing he would be awake for a while yet. By the time Kaito had returned to his desk, twenty minutes had passed, and the window in his room had blown open. A single blueprint remained on his desk, due to the unexpected gusts. Kaitou looked at it, surprised to see that Lady Luck had chosen the blueprint where his escape route was the simplest and easiest for Hakuba or the police to catch up to him.

Yokohime-Chou's (no such thing everyone, just a parody off of Yokohama) newest jewelry exhibit, with their newest sapphire necklace; the Dream of a Shooting Star. It was a long name, but certainly befitting of the gorgeous jewel. Obviously, the jewel was a sapphire, but in the shape of a shooting star. In the middle of the jewel, was almost a mold of a butterfly. Due to the strange bents in the jewel, the outline of the butterfly's shape appeared to be a violet color similar to Kaito's eyes. Kaito smiled at the choice thinking, 'If you say so Lady Luck'. Now hopefully, nothing would go wrong with his heist.

Oh boy, was he ever WRONG.

Kudou Mansion-Library

Later that night

Pandora sat cross legged in the most comfortable leather arm chair in the library. His elbow was on the arm rest, and his head in his hand. A small smile played on his lips as he flipped through a magazine on a new jewelry exhibit. There were a lot of new jewels in this 'Greece' one, but not many were what he was looking for. He flipped through the ends of the magazine where it began an interview on a rich man who owned a different exhibit. Pandora skipped it, seeing as there were no pictures on any of his jewels. He wanted visual descriptions for heaven's sake, not just some old man's word for it.

Pandora threw the magazine onto the small coffee table in front of him and sighed. He glanced around the room when his eyes landed on a different magazine with a beautiful jewel on the cover. Pandora glanced at it momentarily, before doing a double take. He gasped, scrambling out of the chair and over to the table. Pandora's trembling hands gripped the sides of the magazine tightly. He bit his lip as he opened a closed eye and searched the picture up and down.

"Oh my godfather!" He cried, sinking back down into the arm chair and setting the magazine into his lap. The jewel quickly settled himself down and sat cross legged again. His head and elbow went back to their former potions as he smirked madly at the magazine. Flipping through the pages, all Pandora could feel was his happiness swelling up considerably. 'Yokohime-Chou...' He thought. 'What a beautiful necklace... Definitely my type...'

Pandora smirked even wider when he realized the building containing the jewel was practically prone to Kaitous... Then an unsettling frown overcame his features. Prone to Kaitous... He shook his head, deciding to try and do something else in celebration of his findings.

'Shinichi-sama... Conan-sama...' He called gently in the depths of his mind. Only his echo answered. 'Please answer me... There's something you should see...' He begged, his mental voice soft, and not trembling as he'd imagined it to be. Pandora held his breath, but let it out almost a minute later when there was no reply. 'Gee, thanks a lot for your help masters.' He thought. 'It's no good, they never answer anymore.'

A good while back, just when Pandora had entered Shinichi's/Conan's body, he was able to communicate with them. But ever since that certain incident, where Pandora had lost his sub-vessel, all communication had been cut off. Pandora had tried many times to call Conan while he was walking to school or just reading a book, but to no avail. Nothing but his own echo coming right back. Sometimes, he wondered whether or not Shinichi and Conan were just ignoring him, but that made him depressed enough for days. Even if Conan was the youngest of all three personalities, he shared the same brain, so he really was a seventeen year old, mentally wise.

Kudou Shinichi was the second eldest personality due to the fact that no one could be older than Pandora. When Pandora had arrived, he'd been surprised to find out that his new vessel had already been split into two personalities. Apparently, since Shinichi couldn't handle lying to his beloved Ran, Conan was born and took over the entire task of being a kid. When he and Shinichi worked together to solve a case or but a stop to something by the B.O., they were invincible. Pandora had waltzed in as though he owned the place and commanded that the two obey his every will for finding another sub-vessel. They had complied once they heard that Pandora would most likely disappear forever after that. So the three had always been on a mission to search for another jewel for Pandora to sleep in, but now even more desperately so that Pandora didn't disappear in the midst of the search.

Should Pandora not find a new sub-vessel before the year was up, he'd perish forever. Honestly, Pandora had no problem with it, but that was before he met Shinichi and Conan and Ai and everyone else. He believed that this time, he'd found where he belonged. Shinichi, Conan, Ai, and the Hakase were working very hard to help him find another jewel before time was up, and he was thankful. All of a sudden, when the jewel had known no light, several kind people had just plopped into his lap. He didn't know what to do with them really.

Pandora was a bit like his previous masters, mostly ones who were rich, cheating pigs. So to be frank, he'd inherited some of their nature to grab a nice looking girl and tamper with her feelings. Pandora didn't find anything wrong with it. After all, it was nothing to him. It was like giving a rose to every girl you meet. But Ai-chan was the most fun to tease because she had feelings for Edogawa Conan.

Pandora sighed as he gazed intensely at the Dream of a Shooting Star. A plan was already formulating inside his head for a wonderful reappearance of Kaitou Vampire Rose. Using a government hacking device in his laptop, he found the blueprints he needed. Immediately, the jewel was planning his extravagant return. Traps at every turn that weren't like KID's, sleeping bombs, smoke screens, lasers for cutting glass, bulletproof vest, and other supplies were on his list of 'needed items'.

"Unlike Kaitou KID," Pandora murmured thoughtfully once his plan was complete. The jewel was smirking cruelly. "I don't have a 'nobody gets hurt' rule..."

'Because I'd do anything to get myself another sub-vessel. Before time's up.'

Ouuuu! It was so much fun writing Pandora out completely different from everyone else's point of view! Instead of Pandora being Shinichi's/Conan's best friend, he's one of his bigger enemies, right under the B.O.! That's why I loved writing this chapter. So I have an overview of the chapter below, for anything that might have been too confusing.

1) Pandora comes out when Conan or Shinichi looks at the full moon. As long as he does have his mirrored lens glasses, Pandora can't come out.

2) In order for Pandora to take control of Shinichi/Conan completely, he needs to use his left eye, which is why it turns red, the same color as Pandora's spirit/jewel. I suggest you go read about Conan right when Mitsuhiko is turning in his test last chapter, it's important.

3) A sub-vessel is what I named Pandora's jewel or future jewel without his spirit. So Pandora is looking for another jewel to house in. And some incident has caused him to lose his other one. (No wonder KID can't find it!)

4) Conan, Shinichi, and Pandora are three separate people in one body. Conan and Shinichi share the same brain, experiences, and memories. So Conan is literally Shinichi, but was created by Shinichi when he couldn't handle handle lying to Ran and his friends all the time.

5) Pandora has a horrible history that hasn't been revealed and it affects his relationship with his masters. Ever since his sub-vessel has well uh... Let's just say 'disappeared', he's lost connection with Shinichi and Conan. This probably makes up a HUGE part of Pandora's literal character.

Well if anyone has any other questions, please write it in your review! Thanks!

Review replies!

Jaw-Dropping Awe: I think your pen name says it all my friend! But thank you for your amazing review!

Lovestoread: I'm so glad you liked it so far! Please leave me another review! I loved reading your review! And I just wanted to give you my thanks! I hope you liked his chapter too.

Jelp: I think you'll see in a little more how Pandora plays a part in all of this. And I have no idea if I want to make what Pandora does known to his masters yet. I'll decide at one point. But I hope you'll read more! I'm sure you'll figure it out!

Whitedoyle: I was so surprised to see a review from you! I'm a HUGE fan of your writing, and I didn't think you would ever see one of my stories! It makes me extra happy that you actually liked the story too! And yes, it's only a matter of time before Kaito gets involved. After all, wherever there's Pandora, there's KID. ;p haha. I hope you will continue reading!


	3. Chapter 3

GWME.3

Sup guys! This is an update! So enjoy! And for those of you reading Happy Chocolate, I'm sorry for neglecting it so much! But I'll finish it! I promise! Just one _helluva_ case of writer's block.

Just you know, I updated this a while ago, but had to change some things before putting it up again...

**WARNING: PandoraXAi in the beginning, (though I plan on pairing Ai with someone else). KIDCon&ConKID mentioned in beginning. Brotherly love between Conan & Shinichi!**

One day after Pandora's revival

Pandora was laughing. He was laughing with the upmost triumph due to his finished plan. Haibara came running in at the noise.

"What's going on?" She asked softly.

Pandora snapped his head over to look at her, stopping his laughter. "My, Ai-chan, don't you look beautiful." He smirked.

Ai was wearing her favorite turtle neck and shorts, but her lab coat was missing, revealing her slender shoulders. She straightened her face, choosing not to react.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly. "Are you celebrating?" The strawberry blonde girl asked.

Pandora crossed his legs and interlaced his fingers as he sat on the couch. A wild and calm smirk spread across his face, like a boss of a mafia or something. "Of course I am. My heist is completely planned out, notice sent, and..." Pandora turned on the TV to the news. "I have a challenger."

Haibara examined the screen, and then turned to Pandora with a slight smirk of her own. "My my. If it isn't our detectives' favorite thief." She smiled. "I wonder what they're thinking about all of this."

"I have no clue..." Pandora murmured softly. "I can't hear either of them." He rubbed his temples, then froze. "That's not a habit of mine." He said shakily, gazing at his hands. "It's my masters'."

"Pandora..." Ai said softly, sitting next to him on the couch. "I won't say that you'll be fine. But I'll say that you should put more faith in Edogawa and Kudou." She put her hands in her lap, pulling at the bottom of her shirt. "I did just that... And now, I'm living out the life I never had a chance to try. The Black Organization is practically wiped out too." She smiled at Pandora. "Your masters have the will to continue to do what they've put their minds to. A little faith can't hurt, even if times seem rocky."

Pandora stared at her in mild surprise, but it changed into a soft smile. He leaned his head against Ai's tense shoulders and smirked. "I wonder how I should _reward_ you Ai-_chan_." He murmured into her ear. Ai froze and tensed completely.

"Please d-don't." She stuttered weakly.

"Hmmm?" Pandora purred deeply, nuzzling his nose against her neck. Then he placed a chaste kiss right the hook of her jaw. Feeling that it wasn't enough, he went back and lightly nipped the spot he kissed, leaning back to examine the small mark. He smirked brightly, at her blushing face. "Don't worry. When you find the person you love, they'll do _much_ worse Ai-chan." He snickered.

Haibara glowered at him for a moment. "What are you going to do about KID?"

"Meet him. Win. Sedate and kidnap. Then possible _talk_ for a while..." He smirked mischievously. "Because I'm sure that my masters would _love_ to see what I'll do to him."

Haibara paled at the thought of Pandora possibly seducing KID. "You realize he's searching for you correct?"

"I do." He said quietly. Then he grinned suggestively. "After all, I peeked into the memories of Edogawa-sama, and have noticed that they've had _more than one talk_." Haibara turned completely red.

"I'll ignore that for now." She said quietly.

"But why?!" Pandora whined. "I have so many _details_... Though their _talks _haven't become 'rated M' as of yet. Still only teasing each other." Pandora 'tsked' as though disappointed. "When will they grow up?"

"Edogawa-kun is only _ELEVEN_!" Ai screamed.

"So? KID is twenty one. And so is Edogawa-sama technically. He's only acting like a child for Kudou-sama's sake. In all truth, Kudou-sama and Edogawa-sama are exactly the same in personality, morals, and thoughts. Yet Edogawa-sama is more capable of lying to loved ones and covering up his tracks as Kudou-sama. That's the only difference. And we all share the same heart. As long as one personality falls for a person, the others begin to also." Pandora explained. "It's quite complicated."

"You're the one who made them those ages." Ai said harshly. However, she relented and changed her course of thoughts."So what you're saying is that Edogawa-kun was only created to make up for a few traits Kudou-kun lacked? And besides that they're completely the same?" Ai repeated.

"Exactemundo!" Pandora clapped her on the back. "Great job Ai-chan!" Then he relaxed. "Once you finish all of you business with Apotoxin, you should pick up research on the human mind. Like Kudou-sama and Edogawa-sama. They're the living proof of the mind's capabilities. You'd be the next person to discover something completely amazing!" He laughed.

Ai thought on that for a moment. "I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe I'll just do some basic research to understand what's happening to you three should anything happen." She decided. "But anyway, please, tell me the plans for your heist. Do you need assistance?"

Pandora flashed a crazed smirk. "Of course my lovely assistant!"

The pair went over the entire heist and possible scenarios, with the Hakase supervising. It was going to take a while.

Conan squealed. "Shinichi!" He tackled his other half to the floor in a tight embrace.

"Conan!" Shinichi exclaimed excitedly, picking up his mini half and taking him to sit on the couch. "I miss actually seeing you! The last time we saw each other was when you knocked yourself out with a soccer ball!"

Conan groaned. "Don't remind me." But Shinichi only snickered. "This place still looks the same." He said looking around.

Shinichi had created his mind so that you saw a copy of the Kudou mansion. They were currently in the living room, watching TV. Though the TV broadcasted what was happening with their body, and Pandora's thoughts. However, a copy was just that: a copy. It had been so long since Shinichi had left this world and saw his home, that the world seemed to have been painted with watercolors. All colors seemed to have been faded and monotoned. It was lonely here.

"I heard that." Shinichi said. "Yeah sure it's kinda lonely, but this is what I have. I have you and Pandora here." Shinichi grinned.

Conan only hugged his other half tighter. "I'm sorry Shinichi. You know that we can't continue to take antidotes. But Pandora did promise to teach you how to take control! How are the lessons going?" He asked cheerfully.

Shinichi smiled. "Perfectly fine, though Pandora is still strict in his teachings. The weird thing is looking at him every morning. I'm twenty one and you're eleven, yet Pandora keeps his looks so that he's a sixteen year old us." He snickered.

Conan smiled. "I forgot how we looked when we were sixteen." He said. "I can vaguely remember how Pandora-" Conan stopped himself and choked. "Oh my gawd! _**WHAT IS HE DOING?!" **_He yelled, pointing at the screen.

Shinichi turned up the volume, and turned pink. "He's using our body to 'reward' Shiho-san..." He choked.

Conan turned red, all the way up to the ears. "He just nipped her jaw line... Using our body..." He buried his face in Shinichi's chest. "Oh my _gawd_... It'll be soooo _awkward_ when we change back!" He wailed.

Shinichi patted his back. "Relax Conan, look it's over..." Conan peeked out and looked at the screen.

"What are they talking about now?" He asked.

Shinichi shushed him. "Just listen, you can hear it."

"I do." Pandora said quietly. Then he grinned suggestively. "After all, I peeked into the memories of Edogawa-sama, and have noticed that they've had _more than one talk_." Haibara turned completely red.

"I'll ignore that for now." She said quietly.

Conan and Shinichi squeaked in sync and turned the darkest shade of red possible by the human body. "He's gonna tell her what happened..." Shinichi choked.

"She'll never look at me the same!" Conan cried. "Pandora don't you _fuckin' dare___tell her anything!" He screamed. Shinichi pinched his other half in the cheek.

"Language Conan. You're still eleven." He scolded. "Keep listening." The two returned their gazes to the screen as Conan pouted and rubbed his tender cheek.

"But why?!" Pandora whined. "I have so many _details_... Though their _talks_ haven't become 'rated M' as of yet. Still only teasing each other." Pandora 'tsked' as though disappointed. "When will they grow up?"

Shinichi and Conan went bug-eyed at the screen. "_**HE'S GONNA TELL HER**_!" They screamed at each other, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Edogawa-kun is only _ELEVEN_!" Ai screamed in reply.

"So? KID is twenty one. And so is Edogawa-sama technically. He's only acting like a child for Kudou-sama's sake. In all truth, Kudou-sama and Edogawa-sama are exactly the same in personality, moral, and thoughts. Yet Edogawa-sama is more capable of lying to loved ones and covering up his tracks for Kudou-sama. That's the only difference. And we all share the same heart. As long as one personality falls for a person, the others begin to also." Pandora explained. "It's quite complicated."

"You're the one who made them those ages." Haibara reminded him harshly.

Shinichi and Conan stared at each other, lips wobbling as they steadily calmed down. "I'm going to_** kill him**_!" Shinichi glowered at the screen. "And then thank him for not telling her any details."

"Can you believe we just swapped, but they are a day ahead? Why does time change in the mind?" Conan asked.

"Probably because the mind is not a technical space." Shinichi replied.

"Besides, if it were, then we'd be watching Pandora have control for years, minutes, or months." Conan continued in Shinichi's tone. Then he grinned cheekily. "I love it when we finish each other's sentences."

"I hate it when you ask a question we already know the answer to."

"It's just a waste of time." Conan finished.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "So according to the patterns we've seen with these swaps..."

"We will only experience one day here, while three pass in the real world." Conan finished. He strolled over to one of the windows, and pulled open the curtains. He sighed at what he saw. "It's still dusk..." He trailed off.

"The other side is the night now though." Shinihi said cheerfully. "You can see the moon, though it's in the middle of a never ending solar eclipse."

"You used to be able to see the sun in this world... A real one." Conan said sadly. "But the time is passing so slow, it's taken six months for the moon to come out here. The clocks are the only things that tell us when to sleep and wake. Good thing you use digital ones most of the time, or we wouldn't know if it was seven am or pm."

"It was difficult to set up a working time system in this world, so I used to not sleep at all. However, I reached a point where I just slept whenever I wanted to and still woke up to see the sun." Shinichi replied. "This has happened since Pandora's loss."

Conan hummed in agreement, walking back to sit next to his other self. "Since this month still has to end, we have six months until Pandora forgets who he is completely and disappears forever."

"With every passing moment, Pandora forgets something about himself, or a memory. He forgot his birthday until he saw the calendar I kept here. If we hasn't marked it when we all met, then no one would know." Shinichi put his head in his hands. "I hope we find another 'Pandora' soon."

Conan lied his head on Shinichi's lap. "We have six months! Between the Vampire Rose and KID, we should be able to find another Pandora soon!" He said cheerfully. "As long as we steal KID's targets, we'll be fine!"

"Yes but is stealing them the right thing to do in this situation?" Shinichi asked. "We could be partners."

"We'd definitely see each other more often..." Conan mumbled, and the two blushed in the silence. "But how would KID feel if we were trying to save Pandora when he wants it gone? And it's not like we can say 'Pandora's in the right hands KID. Don't worry!'"

"He'd demand evidence..." Shinichi drawled, listing possibilities.

"But worst of all..." Conan whispered.

"We could lose him forever..." The finished in sync softly.

"I find that the best way to make a decision is to bounce it off your alter ego, or flip a coin." Conan smiled.

"Not because the coin will decide, but you'll discover which decision you're hoping for the most." Shinichi grinned, petting his alter ego's bangs.

"To believe KID taught us the last one." Conan shook his head. "We are _breaking_ the sacred laws of detectives..." He smiled teasingly.

"Oh please Conan." Shinichi rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "There's no rule that says you can't fall in love with thieves." He smiled.

Conan frowned. "There are several against the same _gender_." He pointed out.

"B-" Shinichi began to protest.

Conan clamped a hand over his alter ego's mouth. "Shinichi." He warned.

Shinichi sighed." I know, I know. We have readers..." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You know what? KID should've found out by now."

"Shut _up _Shinichi!" Conan squeaked. "Off limits topic!"

Shinichi huffed in annoyance. "Okay okay." He put up his hands. "I surrender Conan. But don't come crying to me when the readers complain about that fact."

"Shinichi..." Conan deadpanned. "So what's happening to Pandora now huh?" He asked, turning the volume up on the TV himself this time.

Pandora and Ai were preparing for that night's heist already. The Hakase was frantically running around to find several supplies. It was almost comical.

"Wow. It's already nighttime over there. I swear I'll never get used to this world's time functions." Conan said, getting up.

Haibara came out in dark clothes that covered most of her body for assisting during the heist. She even included a stylish hat and a turtle neck for covering her neck. You saw no skin except for her head, due to the fact that she was wearing black boots and gloves. Pandora on the other hand, still wore his usual black suit with a red blouse and black tie. Instead of a cape, he wore a long scarf that was red one side and black the other, hiding the lower half of his face behind the folds of it. The suit's pants grew tighter as they went down, so he could wear boots to it.

Though it was called a suit, it was more like the jacket was a suit. His pants were actually closer to leggings or tights instead of pants. One more thing about them is that they stopped mid thigh, only to continue in red bandage-like ribbons to right above his knees. The suit's shirt was short sleeved, slightly sticking out so thin, upside down, right isosceles triangles made them up. The blouse went down to only the middle of his upper arms. For no reason, just because, Pandora wore red bandage-like ribbons across his forearms, and a piece would hang off on either one.

Haibara handed him his mini top hat (to hide the cowlick from KID) and his lucky charm. His hat was black, with a red ribbon going around it. The only difference to KID's was the color and a silver cross embroidered using silk on the front, which seemed to be frozen in the middle of falling to the right. His lucky charm was a pair of silver cross earrings that hung from a short chain. The Hakase handed Pandora the last two accessories to complete his look. A mini pair of black bat wings (due to the wishes of his fans) and a long necklace that matched his top hat and earrings. Pandora smiled in the mirror.

Shinichi just blinked. "I can't get over how cool that looks..." He said quietly.

"Me neither..." Conan breathed. "Though the wings are a bit much. And what's with all the accessories?"

"Wishes of the fans, and one of Pandora's older masters being a vampire priest who wore earrings like those." Shinichi answered. "At least that's what Pandora said."

"So he told you. Did he say if the necklace and top hat was his own touch?" Conan asked.

"Yeah they are." Shinichi answered, still watching the screen before him. "It actually fits. Like a vampire striving to restrain themselves, hm?"

Conan hummed in response. "You're making sure to eat in this world right? If you suddenly take control..."

Shinichi huffed a sigh. "Yea yea. The physical mind will be driven crazy by lack of regular food. At least nothing will really happen except for a change in appetite."

There was silence as Conan began to think for a while. Shinichi peered at him curiously, waiting for him to voice his thoughts. Conan looked at him, a pitying look on his face.

"Shinichi, you're going to be driven insane if the cure doesn't work on us. You'll be stuck here for the majority of _forever_." Conan said worriedly.

"I was the one who caused our body to slow our aging Conan, and for a good purpose. I mean, who the hell seriously wants immortality? We both know it was to protect Pandora..."

"I don't understand why Pandora is such a handful. Look at how much we've sacrificed to keep him in check." Conan ranted, then he calmed down. "And it's not just us... Remember what Haibara did? Ran-neechan is slowly catching on too... with what's happened."

"Not to mention that we're pushing the Hakase's genoristy... If we get our body back, we should move to an apartment, and leave the Hakase alone." Shinichi suggested.

"How old is he now?" Conan asked, his voice hollow and cracking.

"Almost eighty seven..." Shinichi answered in the same tone. Shinichi's deep bass rumbled in his voice, bringing in more of effect.

"That was..." Conan was fighting to hold back a smile but it was accompanied by a 'wow that was weird' look.

"Your face got all screwed up!" Shinichi laughed, pointing at him.

"You're offending yourself Shinichi." Conan deadpanned.

"Che." Shinichi scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his torso and pouting. "Can't I have some fun? All I get is Pandora for company...which isn't as fun as you'd think. He's _insane_."

Conan raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "You know you're more grateful then you're confessing Shinichi. You'd rather have him than solitude." Shinichi sighed in response.

"Hey look! Look!" Conan excitedly pointed to the TV screen. "The heist is starting!" He squealed. "People should be jealous that we have a front seat to all of this."

Shinichi and Conan sat on two cushions before the TV, giving all of their attention to it. "Agreed." Shinichi responded, grinning happily.

In the outside world

Pandora stood on the rooftop of a Nichuri Television branch, a hand on his hip as he looked at Yokohime-Chou's museum. He let out a sharp and loud taxi-cab whistle, having spotted KID on the Zaibatsu Corporation rooftop. He waved happily at the Moonlight Magician who lifted a hand uncertainly in response. Snickering, Pandora made a thumbs down sign before blowing a kiss and jumping of the building.

He let out a happy laugh at his own antics as he caught his hands on a pre-prepared zip line. The Hakase made it using a bike's handle bars and a pulley. Pandora crossed his legs together to increase speed and braced for a crash landing onto the building's rooftop entrance. Hands pulled in, he landed on his knees, scowling slightly at the now broken handle brakes on his zip line. The thief cut the line with a pocket knife and lit it on fire to erase evidence.

'Its a bit extreme, bit since I'm not escaping this way, it's perfect for eliminating evidence.' Pandora thought, then he ditched the pulley thing right there before jumping off the mini building.

Pandora picked the lock on the door in twenty seconds before entering. Two guards looked at him, but Pandora just pulled down his scarf and grinned.

"Hello dear officers! Wonderful night isn't it?" Pandora asked in his neutral voice; neither boy or girl. An officer reached for his radio, put Pandora put a hand on his sadly. "Oh my, I see I'm not wanted... Oh well." A hand went into his pocket and he sprayed the officers in the face with his favorite mix of chloroform and sleeping gas. "I'm sorry boys..." He stamped them in the head with a seal that showed a chibi Vampire Rose holding up a peace sign.

Then he was gone, racing against the laws of physics to get to his target's display room. It was elegant, since it seemed as though Pandora was dancing through the halls as he knocked out all officers before they could reach their radios. He came out of the shadows so suddenly, it seemed as though he came from no where. Like a real vampire traveling through shadows.

"Oh my _gawd_." Pandora breathed as he came to his fourth hallway. "I'm doing all the work for Kaitou KID!" He stamped a foot angrily in an officer's gut, knocking the man out. "At least my masters will be pleased with the entertainment."

Pandora sighed, still traveling through the halls. He wondered briefly if he should just allow an officer to just radio the Keibu. Suddenly, the light bulb moment came to him as he gleefully picked up a knocked out officer.

"Would you swap with me dear sir?" He asked. When the officer was silent, he tipped his head to the side innocently. "Hmmm? I didn't hear a no..." Pandora made the switch, making sure that his costume didn't show under the disguise.

Taking pity on the officer now in underclothing, Pandora gave him a blanket he found in a nearby storage closet and wrapped it around the man. He allowed the officer some peaceful sleep.

There was a loud and disapproving tsk. "Kaitou Rose-san, that's not how you take clothes from the officers..."

Pandora smiled behind his scarf. "Why hello there Kaitou KID... How long has it been?" He asked in his neutral voice.

"Two months and one week." KID answered automatically, appearing in an officer's uniform at Pandora's side.

"I'm absolutely_ flattered _that you've been keeping track." Pandora sighed dreamily. "However, the boys should have some privacy hmmm? Unlike your way of doing things... Which I must say is very detective-like. Are your Tanteis rubbing off on you?" Pandora asked as the pair began to walk stiffly down the halls.

"Maybe..." KID shrugged. "So Kaitou Rose-san, can I ask you a question?"

Pandora tipped his head to the side. "You just did." He quipped in Shinichi's voice. Then, continuing in Conan's, he said, "You can ask, but I'm not promising an answer!" KID blinked in surprise, and Pandora threw back his head in laughter, mentally slapping his masters in the faces for messing with him.

'Dear masters, are you trying to blow our cover?' Yet there was no answer.

"You mimic voices too?" KID asked.

"Yup!" Pandora replied cheerfully. "So what was your question?"

KID looked a bit hesitant. "I don't mean to offend you, but is your eye really that color?"

Pandora blinked. "Of course it is! How would I get it to be red like this?" He laughed.

KID furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Colored contacts... How else?"

Pandora stopped walking. "What? Colored contacts? What nonsense are you spouting now?" He asked with honest confusion. KID just gaped at him.

"They're things you put between your eyeball and eyelid to see. You can have types that make you see better, if you don't like glasses, or you can get type that change your eye color." KID explained as they turned a corner and ran into an officer.

Pandora pretended to yawn and rub his left (red) eye to hide it from the officer. "Anything new?" He asked in an average men's voice. The type of voice you'd forget after you've met.

"No. How about your side?" The officer asked, scratching the back of his head.

KID answered. "We just made a sweep back there." He gestured to the halls they were just in. "Nothing new according to station managers. There's still time until KID and Rose arrive."

"Then I'll sweep the other side." The officer said, turning right instead of the left the two thieves had come from.

"Good work!" KID called.

"You too! And you shouldn't rub your eye if your contacts lens hurts. Wash it." The officer called to Pandora.

Pandora growled immediately walking up to the guy and taking a knee to his gut. The man gave an 'ouff' and collapsed. The thief tore off a latex mask on the officer, to reveal Hakuba Saguru in disguise. Pandora threw back his head in laughter and stamped him.

KID decided to leave the detective in a fairly revealing dinner party dress before the two continued their walk. "How'd you know he was in disguise?"

"Latex mask was showing, and I yawned when I began rubbing my left eye. So he should've thought that I was tired, not that my 'contacts lens' was hurting. Since you'd need to be in a rank higher than a regular officer to notice, I believed it was safer to knock him out. Who would've thought that it was Hakuba?"

"I knew." KID shrugged.

"Oh do tell." Pandora rolled his eyes in amusement.

"His accent is difficult to disguise. Though he did do much better than usual today." KID explained.

"Hmmm..." Pandora answered. "I'm guessing you're the one who cut the security cameras? Since there's no one searching for us..."

"Actually, this museum's cameras have been out for a while. They still need repairs." KID informed. "Shouldn't you have known that?"

Pandora scowled. "I don't have time to plan it out entirely like you. I only have three days here before I have to leave, and I might be gone for another two months. Who knows?" He answered a bit wistfully.

"You're traveling?" KID asked.

"Something like that." Pandora checked a watch on his right wrist after pulling off his glove. "Wearing a watch with these can be difficult, and ruin my fashion statement." He said distastefully, pointing to the red ribbons reaching all the way to the middle of the back of his hand.

KID smiled. "Why do you wear them?"

"Why do _you_ wear a monocle?" Pandora countered.

"Touché."

"I know." Pandora pretended to flip hair of off his shoulder. "Well, it looks like we have to get to the display room now. Our game here is over."

KID sighed. "That's too bad.. You aren't a bad person..." He replied mockingly.

"Does every phantom thief have to be a bad person? I'm doing this for a purpose, though I never should've been dragged into this mess. I guess the past really does determine our futures." Pandora smiled.

KID slowed down. "Then you're just like me!" He smiled happily.

Pandora gave him a pitying look. "You're too easy to read."

"Why?!" He whined, stomping his feet for a few more paces.

"Because no one is that perfect KID. You're still a human being you know." Pandora replied as they came to the display room. "Say KID, would you like to team up for this one? I'll take responsibility for the consequences." Pandora offered, noticing the flood of powerful wishes from his masters.

KID seemed to be in deep thought. "Okay, but we'll have to wing it..."

"The only thing that shouldn't change is our escape routes." Pandora offered helpfully.

KID showed his maniac grin, and the heart inside the body Pandora inhabited fluttered. "Let the show begin..." He said as he opened the doors to the display room.

Police officers stood around the walls and Nakamori Keibu was shouting orders. In the middle of the room was the stand, holding tonight's target. The pair silently walked into the middle of the room, waiting for Nakamori keibu to notice them, mistake them for regular officers (hopefully), and to give them orders.

The inspector stormed over to them as of on cue. "You two, find your places against the walls!" He roared.

The two thieves saluted in sync. "Yessir!" They said.

Nakamori-keibu, being the clever man he is ( you have to admit that his ANTI-KID traps were clever enough to catch regular theives), gave Pandora a suspicious glance. The jewel merely replied with an undignified squeak, and hid behind KID. "You there..." The inspector pouted to the mini thief.

"Y-y-yes s-sir?" Pandora stuttered.

"Why do you have a red eye?" He asked.

"M-m-my d-daughter's-s a b-big fan of Vampire Rose..." He squeaked. "So she bought me t-these and b-b-begged me to w-wear them..." He tightened his grip on KID's arm, now clutching it in fright and shaking like a leaf.

The inspector's gaze softened. "Ah yes. My daughter asks for favors like that from time to time..." He clapped Pandora on the back, who bit back a hiss. Then the keibu laughed. "For an adult, you're really short."

Pandora flashed him a look of annoyance. "Yes Nakamori-keibu, I've heard it before..."

The keibu laughed and walked way, leaving the two to find two empty spaces at the walls. "He's right you know. I honestly can't look at you without wondering your age." KID teased.

Pandora scowled. "I'm _eleven_." He snapped. "I'm not a high schooler." KID peered down at him as they stood in their places.

"I don't like how you seem to know a lot about me." KID smirked. "And I didn't think I'd meet the youngest phantom thief in the world."

Pandora snorted. "You don't know the half of it. I was shrunk by an evil organization so I'm actually twenty-one! Now I'm looking for a jewel to reside in because mine broke." Pandora said sarcastically.

KID threw his head back in laughter. "That's a good one!" He gently punched Pandora in the shoulder. "Though you do seem to be a bit mature for your age."

The jewel smirked ruefully. "You don't know how often I hear that." Officers around them began to chant the last thirty seconds before the arrival of the thieves.

They peered at each other, smirked, and changed in sync. "It's show time!" The lights went out suddenly, and the two ripped off their disguises, appearing suddenly by the display case.

KID stood on top of it after a poof of smoke, while Pandora hung upside down near the case on one of the many beams in the ceiling. To the spectators, it seemed as though Pandora was walking on the ceiling! His arms were crossed, and feet directly in front of each other, making the officers cringe when the lights came on. His eye, that seemed to have been glowing in the darkness moments before, now looked normal in the bright lights.

"Good evening! _**Ladies and gentlemen**_!" KID began. "Good evening, Nakamori-keibu! How's your daughter?" He taunted, making it known that the two theives were disguised as those officers.

Pandora wriggled his fingers at the Keibu in greeting. "'Evening." He said cooly, keeping his neutral voice in check.

"We've decided to save this poor dream from the clutches of evil men tonight. Isn't that right Rose?" KID continued, looking up at his temporary partner.

Pandora flipped off the ceiling gently. "If by 'evil men', you mean the museum owner and the owner of our jewel then yes." He answered calmly. "Tell them that blackmailing companies and bribing them is _very naughty_." Pandora pet the part of the jewel's case that didn't occupy KID's white shoes. "You wanna tell them where to find the evidence?"

"Where do you usually keep important files?" KID called out in a teacher's tone.

"In a safe?" One of the shyest officers called out, surprising the people around him. He was pretty well known for his smarts.

"Correct!" Pandora answered gleefully. "Oh Nakamori-keibu? Is there something you wish to say?" He asked, noticing the inspector's _very red _face.

"GET 'EM!" He roared, pointing a meatly finger at the two thieves.

Pandora sighed and rolled his eyes before grinning and pulling a switch from his pocket. All officers froze in place after seeing the thing. Pandora just shrugged and KID threw down a smoke bomb. The jewel hit the switch and was slowly lifted into the air, as though truly flying.

'Thank you Hakase!' Pandora mentally yelled. 'For the jet-pack wings!' The best part of it all was the fact that it ran on solar power or battery. No gas = no flame.

KID toyed with the officers as Pandora landed again, aiming to snag the jewel. He succeeded just by a sliver of luck when he remembered that he had a laser in his pocket. Pandora skillfully cut the glass and reached a hand inside to take the jewel. Once in his hands, he stuffed it into a pocket. Pandora made a taxi-cab whistle to catch KID's attention before taking off through the window he'd damaged the lock to earlier today. KID said his good byes as Pandora hung upside down right above the window, waiting for his partner. KID jumped out of the window just as Pandora moved out of the way.

The jewel triggered his jet-pack wings using the joystick-like switch inside his pocket. KID merely scaled the wall, occasionally using his grappling hook to gain a few floors. In moments, the two were on the rooftop and Pandora shielded his left eye from the moon to keep from_ crying_.What neither of them expected was another figure waiting for them.

"Shinichi-sama?" Pandora breathed, due to force of habit. Back in the world he and Shinichi shared, Shinichi often stood on the rooftop of the Kudou mansion alone, just to watch the moon.

"Meitantei-san?" KID asked aloud. "Oops! Nope! It's Tantei-san!" He clapped cheerfully. "I knew the game wouldn't end with a simple knock out punch!"

Pandora rolled his eyes mentally. "Are you going to try to win the jewel back from us?"

"Not if it's two against one." The half-Brit replied. "Since you two teamed up for this heist, I knew you would escape by rooftop. It's KID's style."

Pandora felt jealousy and rage suddenly flare up in his masters' hearts. Feelings of wanting to be on the rooftop with KID _alone_. Not with Hakuba stealing the precious moments.

"Yeah yeah!" Pandora snarled cooly. KID peered down at him in slight confusion and amusement. "What_ever _Hakuba. You detective's are all the same! I can't even express the feelings of irritation at the moment!" Pandora snapped angrily. "He isn't worth my time KID." He sighed after cooling off and returning to his usual cool tone. "You can have him." He sneered at the detective coldly, an icy glare accompanying it.

To be honest, Hakuba seemed aghast at the new development. Vampire Rose was known to be extremely monotone on every way. Only speaking cooly and disregarding ideas of 'fun' as ridiculous.

Pandora jumped up and landed on the rooftop door, swinging his legs over the edge. After a moment, he pulled out the night's target and examined it gleefully.

'I think I found it!' He squealed mentally.

'_HE'S FOUND IT! HE'S FOUND IT__**!**_' Pandora heared suddenly within his mind.

"Ow!" Pandora said pointedly. "You're screaming too loud you two." He commented aloud.

'_Shut up. We can feel how happy you are that you can hear us Pandora_.' Shinichi answered.

"Am not!" Pandora pouted. "I'm _not_ happy."

'_Lair_~' Came Conan's voice.

'_By the way, you should wait before attempting to reside in that one. Give KID a chance to look at it so nothing goes wrong_.' Shinichi pointed out.

"That seems safe. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if it actually reacted?" Pandora laughed.

'_If by 'funny' you mean 'totally disastrous', then yes_.' Conan answered.

"Oh don't be so negative." Pandora whined. "It's not like that would happen. I'm technically right here, so no light would come out." He pointed out.

"Come out of what?" KID asked, suddenly sitting beside Pandora.

'_AHH_!' Both voices yelped in surprise. '_HE REALLY SHOULDN'T DO THAT_!'

"Light come out of a lamp." Pandora said cheerfully, handing KID the jewel. "Now go and do your moonlight ritual or whatever." He shooed.

KID held the necklace to the moon and gazed at it. "It's not it." He mumbled.

'Course not.' Pandora thought.

However, the Dream of a Shooting Star suddenly glowed bright red at Pandora's touch. "It reacted?!" Pandora yelled.

'_Not so funny now is it_?' Conan replied smugly.

"Shut up." Pandora grumbled.

Taa-da! New chappie! I hope you liked! If you find anything confusing, no worries! All is explained next chapter! I'm sorry if it seems kinda short, but I'm on a bit of a time limit. Sorry... Anyway! Thanks for reading!

~CrescentMoonSpirit

Review replies:

Lovestoread: hi! I'm so glad you reviewed again! And yes, I think Pandora is like a spoiled brat in this story. Which is funny to me! As for the part about how Pandora got into Shinichi... That's part of the mystery and is revealed later. And finally, I'm glad you liked the idea of Pandora's Kaitou name, it wasn't hard when I searched up 'Phantom thieves' on google images and got a picture of an entire list of names. Thanks for all the compliments! I was so happy to read your review!


	4. Chapter 4

GWME.4

Heeeeyyy guys... *smiles in a sweet and creepy way* how was your week~?

Kaito: you guys are in some deeeep shhhhiiiiittt.

Conan:ditto.

Me: I guess you guys were re~ally busy because I only got A. Single. Review. For. Last. Chapter. *eyebrow twitches while struggling to keep smiling face*

*Conan looks at Kaito who is about to speak and clamps a hand over his mouth* Woah Kai. Do. Not. Interfere. She'll go berserk.

*Crescent only smiles in reply* I guess I made everyone speechless last chapter hmm? That's great.

Though ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik deserve cyber cookies and hugs! Thanks for your review! Cheers!

Story~

'What?!' Shinichi yelled, popping Pandora's ears. 'What the hell?! Why is it reacting?!'

"I don't know! I don't know!" Pandora replied in a panicky voice, an octave higher than usual. "I don't know why it would react!" At this point, KID was staring at him with a 'I'm-beyond-confused' face.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked innocently.

"No one!" Pandora snapped skittishly. Then he sighed as he saw KID's 'kicked puppy' face. "I'm sorry. I mean, it's none of your business at the moment KID. But I'll need you to return that jewel." He glared at it as though it was an animal that had attacked him years ago.

KID gazed at the Dream of a Shooting Star before turning it up to the moonlight again. It glowed briefly before suddenly shutting itself off. "What?" He asked under his breath.

Pandora laughed. 'It's just that damn streak in the middle of the jewel! It didn't glow!' The kaitou fell to his knees as he clutched his sides. "To believe I was so worried." He mumbled under his breath.

KID smirked as he tilted his head to the side innocently. "Rose-kun, why would a diamond 'react' as you call it?" He blinked at Pandora.

Pandora, unfazed by KID's antics, cleared his throat and returned to his neutral tone of voice. "It wouldn't. I was talking to someone else." He skipped over KID's raised eyebrow and continued. "Do you mind if I have that?" He asked. "If it's not what you're looking for then..."

KID sighed. "That depends. Are you planning on returning it?" He asked.

Pandora smiled. "Yes. After I finish with what I'm doing with it." He replied honestly. 'Actually, I'll be returning an exact copy that can't be found anywhere else... But who needs those details?' Pandora could _feel_ his masters rolling their eyes at his thoughts.

KID handed the mini-kaitou the jewel. "Here you are then." He smirked. "I never told you I was looking for something."

Pandora shrugged, but his nose crinkled slightly. The kaitou rubbed his arms a bit as the cool air nipped at the skin revealed by his costume. Pandora looked away from the thief's slight frown.

'A tall tale, according to his nose...' KID thought immediately.

The jewel continued after a moment. "I did research and came across the heist with the purple slippers." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I guess this is it for tonight KID. It was nice stealing with you." Pandora smiled behind his scarf at his own relaxed way of saying the sentence. Almost as though he was saying 'it was nice meeting you' to his friend's girl friend.

"You too, Rose-kun." Pandora twitched an eyebrow with annoyance.

"_'Kun'_?!" He demanded. "I'll have you know I'm much smarter than I look. Call me 'san'." He stopped and then smirked. "No. Even better, call me 'Rose-_sama_'."

Pandora could tell that KID amusedly rolled his eyes. "Whatever Rose-_kun_. Goodnight." KID got on one knee before taking Pandora's right hand in his own. The jewel squeaked due to reflex and his hosts's feelings. KID peered up at him amusedly before placing a chaste kiss on Pandora's knuckles gently.

The mini-thief ripped his hand away after a moment of surprise. With a mad blush on his face, he scowled at KID before triggering his jet-pack wings and flying to Nichuri TV station's rooftop. His body leaned forward slightly due to the pack on his back before he crash landed on the rooftop due to a last-second glitch.

'Damn.' Pandora swore as he sat down on the cement rooftop while rubbing his lower back. "All hell." He muttered, feeling a tingling sensation where he hit. "I cut our skin." He blinked in mild surprise, feeling a small cut underneath his shirt. In a few seconds the wound disappeared as though the skin sewed itself back together again. Pandora felt relieved.

"Time to go." Pandora said to his friends.

'I think we're tired...' Shinichi said uncertainly, still a bit pink in the cheeks from KID's small kiss.

'Shinichi, we still have three hours before we should sleep in this world. However, you Pandora, should get back to the Hakase's, change, and go to sleep at home.' Conan answered.

"Right right." Pandora smiled as he jumped rooftops to return to the route of transportation needed. A bus. "I should probably find a bathroom or something to change in." He muttered to himself. Pandora looked for a public mall or convenience store. Finding the second (and it was one he was familiar with), he walked right in as though he was a customer. The place was empty except for a cashier, who ignored the fact that he was in kaitou regalia.

"Hey Vampire Rose. You know the price for zippin' my lips." He waved lazily.

Pandora pulled down his scarf before grinning warmly at the cashier behind his blue counter. "I know. Give me a sec. I have no cops chasing me this time." Pandora went into the average bathroom -thank goodness for that or he'd be changing in a grimy, dusty, and just plain disgusting bathroom- and began to change.

His ribbons, top hat, and scarf came off easily, so he stored them in a backpack. On heist nights in Yokohime-Chou, the cashier, Hikaru, would make sure the bathrooms were 'out-of-order' so that no one stole his bag. Hikaru-san was so kind. As Pandora changed, he remembered when he'd first met his assistant.

*Flashback, Normal POV*

It was late at night during one of Pandora's first heists. During that time, he was still sloppy in his work, and had slightly twisted his ankle, but he picked up things pretty specific night, police cars had flooded the streets, their red and white lights always blinding Pandora as he fled by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. At one point, Pandora felt the limbs of his body grow heavy. Needing a place to stop for a moment, he hid in an alleyway, though police cars began to swarm into that area too. The injured Kaitou stumbled into a nearby convenience store that the cops had already passed before. The cashier stared at him in shock, almost reaching for the phone. Suddenly, Hikaru-san stopped in his action and looked at the Vampire Rose, who only stared at him back dully, waiting to be caught.

He sighed and face palmed. "What am I doing?" He mumbled, before dragging the kaitou to a back room and shutting off the lights in the store part of the building. It was then that he noticed the twisted ankle and made Pandora put an arm around his shoulders to support him.

The jewel stayed silent, choosing not to display any emotion at the sudden kindness and thoughtfulness. "We have bandages back here." Hikaru-san said as he sat the kaitou down on a wooden crate full of goods. The man fumbled with the first aid kit on the wall before finding gauze and bandages.

"I have no cuts." Pandora mumbled quietly after noting the gauze in the cashier's hands. "My leg'll be fine anyway. Why are you helping me?"

Hikaru ignored the mini-kaitou's first two comments as though he hasn't heard them. He knelt down in front of Pandora's right leg and began to wrap his ankle in bandages. When he got to the bottom, he carefully removed the thief's boot before fixing the last bit.

"I'm helping because _you_ are." He answered vaguely. "You're bringing justice to disgusting thugs. The only difference is in a different way. Besides, you always return the jewels when the idiot's in jail. No harm done really, besides the minor injuries at your heists." He put on Pandora's boot and inspected his work before looking up at the thief. "I trust you have a change of clothes for escaping?"

Pandora nodded before standing. He tested his leg, already knowing that it was fully healed by now, due to his powers. Yet the thief felt Hikaru's concern and kept it on. "Give me a moment to change." He said.

Hikaru-san exited the room, and the eleven year old threw on a bright red hoodie and shorts. He decided to keep his lucky jewelry on though. When a suspicious person leaves the store, they leave in dark clothing. However, Pandora liked to believe in reverse psychology. In a matter of seconds, he looked like a regular kid at a twenty-four hour convenience store. The jewel exited the room, with his clothes in his hands.

Hikaru-san smiled as he handed the thief a cheap, plastic-like, black backpack. He then stated the price, which Pandora paid easily and stuffed his Vampire Rose regalia into the bag. "What's the price for staying quiet?" Pandora asked.

"A signature and a glimpse at your latest catch." Hikaru-san grinned boyishly, showing off his pearly whites. His blonde hair showed that he was probably a half, but Pandora thought he was probably half British due to his slight accent. Bright hazel eyes blinked at the thief questioningly when Pandora was silent.

The jewel shrugged. "Okay." He smiled suddenly. "Hand me a pen and paper." The excited cashier fumbled around his counter before finding a nice sheet of paper, and Pandora picked up the nearest pen. "To whom?"

"Hikaru. My name's Hikaru." The half-Brit grinned as Pandora signed in a slightly crooked handwriting. "Oh, and I completely understand if you use a different handwriting." The cashier nodded solemnly.

"I'll sign different every time." Pandora said after a moment, thinking that he wouldn't mind coming here after heists in this city.

Hikaru smiled warmly. "Our door's open twenty-four hours a day, and I work the night shift alone. Come visit when you like." He said with a playful 'pffft' tone of voice at the end.

Pandora reached inside his bag before pulling out a golden bracelet, a large emerald planted right in the middle. "Mother Nature's Tear." he said as he handed it to the cashier. "Over three million yen."

Hikaru's eye widened as he tightly grasped the bracelet. "I'm gonna drop it." His eyelids fluttered for a moment with fright.

Pandora laughed before taking it back. "You're funny. That's good." He hummed. "Legend has it that this jewel was made from the deepest depths of the earth, and this one is one of seven. When all seven colors were together in the earth, the colors swirled until it seemed as though you were looking at a void. The emerald was named for it's color and whoever made up the name had pretty good sense if you ask me." Pandora recited.

"Wow! So are the others like, the rainbow colors or something?" Hikaru asked as Pandora out the bracelet away.

"Yes. For example, the yellow one is tainted with red and orange so they called it the 'Sun's Flame'. Or even the 'Sun's Kiss'." Pandora smiled. "Hikaru-san, I believe I'll see you around. I have to take my leave since the officers seem to finally be clearing out of this area."

"Good luck! My nephew's a huge fan of yours. Maybe next time you can autograph for him!" Hikaru smiled as he waved the jewel out of the store. "Bye. Thank you for shopping!"

Pandora escaped easily later that night.

*End Flashback*

It was like that every time. Pandora showed Hikaru the Dream of a Shooting Star and signed an autograph. They chatted for a bit before the jewel had to take its leave. He waved the cashier good bye before checking his watch.

"Of course there's no buses at three am." Pandora face palmed as he walked through the streets. "You guys mind if I walk? Beika's only a few miles away from here. I could be there in an hour if it takes about twenty minutes to walk a mile." Pandora informed his friends.

'No objection.' Shinichi answered after a moment. 'Just make sure you take a break after every half a mile. That's an eleven year old's body.'

"Only eleven because when I take over, this body can grow to it's physical age." Pandora quipped. 'Without actually doing anything to Apotoxin.' He added as an after thought, already walking along fairly quickly.

'Yeah. Okay. So if we never find Apotoxin's cure, and we're supposedly one-hundred and twelve years old mentally, when you take over, will we die?' Conan asked in deep thought.

Pandora snorted. "I can barely make this body eleven right now. There's no way I'll be able to change it's age later, I don't have enough power. The only reason why we keep changing age is because my power is reacting with Apotoxin and cancelling it out."

'Not a curse.' Shinichi sighed gently at Pandora's thoughts about himself. 'Its a blessing in disguise Pandora.'

"Whatever." The jewel pouted. He then began a light jog to a half way point. After about three minutes Pandora stopped to rest. "Okay. We could totally go an entire mile non-stop in an extremely fit eleven year old's body." Pandora waited impatiently for a reply.

'I won't feel a thing when you guys are sore in the muscles tomorrow.' Shinichi crossed his arms over his torso as he huffed.

"I'm going!" Pandora laughed as he jogged the next mile. He was left alone to his own thoughts as the hour crawled by and it crawled even slower in Shinichi's world. The jewel came at the midway point and stopped to catch his breath. "We're ten minutes before schedule." He wheezed.

'Take it easy!' Conan cried. 'I don't wanna be sore later!' He whined childishly.

Shinichi stared at his other half. 'Sometimes I wonder if you really are a child.'

'Look who's talking man. I'm _you_. Remember when Hattori 'complimented' us on having a child-like charm?' Conan quipped.

Pandora rolled his eye before smiling. "Sun's gonna be up in a little bit. Think we can make it before sun up?" Pandora smirked in the general direction he planned to run in.

'Thirty push-ups says he couldn't do it.' Shinichi snorted.

'You're on.' Conan smirked. 'Do your thing Pandora.'

The jewel grinned. "You're going down man. I don't know if you've noticed, but we've been practicing." Then the jewel shot off at a full sprint. He was so fast, several early workers blinked when he ran by, thinking they saw something.

'Crap.' Shinichi cursed. 'I forgot how much I hate push-ups. At least it'll be awesome when you have to do 'em.' Shinichi grinned at his little brother figure.

'Eat Pandora's dust Shinichi.' Conan retorted.

Pandora smirked inwardly at their competitive nature before pausing to take break. "Check it out. One third of a mile left and we still have fifteen minutes before official sunrise time." Pandora smirked. "You might have to do those push-ups yourself."

Shinichi glared at the screen in front of him at Pandora's view. 'Imagine of someone just died on front of us.' He snickered. Shinichi cut himself off when Pandora was sprinting away from the scene faster than before.

"That not even funny. With your luck, someone _will_ drop dead in front of us." Pandora panted as he ran through the familiar streets of Beika. Only five minutes and he'd be at the Hakase's with the same amount of minutes left to spare. Pandora pushed himself to make it three minutes.

In no time at all, the jewel was climbing into one of the Hakase's open windows, not feeling up to pick locking the door at the moment. He fell from the window and onto the soft carpeted floor, trying to catch his breathing. Pandora frowned deeply when he found a waiting Hakase in the living room.

'Start those push-ups Shinichi.' Conan taunted. 'They better be correct too.'

Shinichi grunted and scowled before doing his push-ups. Conan laughed triumphantly at his win before cutting himself off when he saw what was in front of Pandora.

"Shinichi and Conan say you should be sleeping." Pandora snapped. "You're too old to be staying up like this Hakase. Is Ai-chan awake too?"

The Hakase turned around in his swivel chair from his computer. "I'll have you know I just woke up thirty minutes ago to wait for you." He smiled warmly. "But thanks for worrying. Ai-kun wouldn't let me stay awake the entire time as much as I wanted to."

"I'm only checking in." Pandora yawned. "We had to jog three miles to get here so bed sounds amazing right now."

"Sleep all day if you'd like." The Hakase offered. "There's not much to do today. Do you want to keep your target here?" The old man smiled at the jewel warmly.

"S-sure..." The jewel shifted uncomfortably under the old man's warm smile before handing Agasa the necklace he'd stolen. Pandora then threw his thief costume into the washing machine, keeping the 'hand-wash only' ribbons, top-hat, and scarf. The jewel put them in the mini cellar in the floor before walking away. "'Night Hakase." He called before leaving to the Kudou household.

'You still don't get why the Hakase is so nice?' Shinichi said exasperatedly.

"I don't. Why is he so kind to someone like me? I'm a parasite and a curse. There's no reason to be like that. Unless he's only doing it because I'm part of you two." Pandora wondered aloud.

'That's not it.' Shinichi and Conan said firmly, causing Pandora to pause at the power of their voices. 'The Hakase loves you the same way he does Haibara, the kids, and us.'

"Why?" Pandora croaked. "Why does he?"

'Does there have to be a reason for love Pandora?' Conan asked.

'Love is irrational. There is no definition, no way to describe it, and _no way _to possibly control it. Agasa-Hakase just loves children. To him, you're more innocent than a five year old. So he holds feelings for you as though you were his own child.' Shinichi explained as Pandora changed into pajamas in Shinichi's room.

'You know how the Hakase never married.' Conan said. 'So every kid close to him is treated as his own. That's why, Pandora. Because he thinks of you as a daughter or son. Now go to bed.' Conan cooed gently.

Pandora ran a hand through his hair before he crashed onto the bed and spread his limbs apart and fell asleep. Pandora opened his eyes after thirty minutes of complete stillness to find himself in Shinichi's world. He grinned at the two fighting over a Sherlock Holmes book.

Conan stopped suddenly. "Pandora? Did you his use dreaming tactics to visit us?" He asked, claiming Shinichi's attention too.

"Yup. So what book are you guys trying to read?" Pandora replied, flopping down on the couch and stretching out like a cat.

"A Scandal in Bohemia." Shinichi crinkled his nose at Conan. "I had the idea first."

Conan glared back. "I did."

Pandora laughed. "You both did idiots! You're the same person! Now hand me the book." The jewel held out his hands and Conan sighed before passing it over. "I'm reading it aloud okay? Isn't this the one where Irene Adler makes her first appearance?" Pandora screwed up his face at the books cover; The Adventures and the Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes.

"Yes." The two replied in sync. The glared at each other briefly.

"Okay _wittle_ babies~" the jewel cooed. "Sit tight because uncle Pandora's gonna _wead_ a _stowy_!" He giggled and cooed in a baby voice.

The two groaned before Pandora began. At least he sounded like an uncle reading a book to two intelligent 'babies'. Conan struggled to stay awake, wanting to hear the climax, but his head lolled over to one side and onto Shinichi's shoulder. The child was asleep before Pandora could finish another sentence. It was ten minutes later that Shinichi began to fall asleep too. After a few dips of his head, it thunked onto Conan's as they leaned against the couch. Pandora choked back a giggle at their sleeping forms.

The jewel put the book away and crept around the house, trying to find a closet with extra blankets. At one point, he grew annoyed and simply ripped the blankets off of Shinichi's bed before clambering down the steps to drape it over the sleeping beauties. After the two were sleeping comfortably, Pandora went to find a specific book in the shelf of the Kudou library. To be completely honest, there was an entire extra shelf in this world, full of books with myths about Pandora's jewel, courtesy of the jewel himself.

He picked out the book he'd been reading for the past few weeks, it was almost six hundred pages long. Pandora knew he could read faster, but he didn't want to read all the books at the same time so quickly. This book was by one of Pandora's older masters, like all of the others. A few books were by syndicates that had gotten their hands on the jewel, but failed to find a way to make Pandora cry immortal tears. The red-eyed, sixteen year old Shinichi Kudou flipped to a page he'd just finished reading days ago. At the jewel's touch, the pages flipped to a certain segment on the destruction of Pandora.

"_Pandora, being a jewel of immortality, has inherited the very thing that it cries. Not many know of their jewel's existence, but only a handful of those few have come to find that Pandora is indestructible_." At this Pandora froze. He stared down at the pages before him, not registering a single word. His eyes re-read the pages time and time again, yet he refused to believe it.

"No."Pandora whispered, inner feelings already in turmoil. "Why...?" The page suddenly glowed slightly brighter before flipping itself, and the dazed Pandora continued to read.

"_However, due to my continuous research these past twenty years, I've found the key to 'destroying' the jewel. Being civil man, I refuse to find a way to truly destroy it, especially since the jewel holds a trapped conscious. After twenty years, I've found the loophole in the process. It is, and I repeat, it is possible to destroy Pandora without destroying the conscious and completely disintegrating the jewel. Pandora can be blown to fragments should an explosion of the necessary force come to being._" Pandora cried out with relief, letting the book fly out of his hands and into another chair. He sunk to his knees in deep thought, relief, and a bit of shock.

_'Wait... That means..' _

Chappie end! Yay! So thanks for reading. Actually this was going to be one long chapter, but I'm splitting into two parts to save your eyeballs! Now I have good news!

News: PandoraXai teasing crap is finished! Yay! For those who didn't get exactamundo, it's Pandora's crazy 'I think I'm speaking Italian' way of saying 'exactly'. For anyone with anymore questions, put them in a review!

Review replies:

Guest: yes you're completely right. I should've researched the words. I'm really sorry of I've offended you with how I spelled them. I'll go back and change them when I get some free time. I will. Promise! No, I'm not doing it to seem cool, I used them because I'm used to hearing the words in Japanese where I would say 'wait a sec!' It would come out in Japanese. Sorry if I've offended you in anyway. I'm sure I can fix it at one point. Thanks for telling me though! I'm so glad someone could have the courage to step up and tell me about the mistakes! Though I'm not sure if using Google Translate will make it any better. Do you know a website I could use for that? Thanks in advance!

Thanks for reading everyone... And please... *eyes water up* TT ^ TT leave a review! Also, please check out my profile! I've put some DC news underneath my favorite pairings! Thanks again for reading! :)

~Crescent T.


	5. The Truth of 6 mons Ago

**GWME.5**

**Hello! Here's the continuation of last chapter guys! Enjoy! It's mostly flashback though. The mystery of six months ago is finally revealed! Yay!**

**Warning: some language and KID/Shinichi fluff. Yeah, Shinichi uke this chappie. **

"Shinichi! Conan!" Pandora screamed running over to the sleeping duo. He tackled them as they woke up and cried with relief. "I found it! I found it!" He cried.

Shinichi sat up suddenly. "What did you find?" Conan inspected his now forming bruise on his forearm.

Pandora sat up, trying to catch his breath before explaining. With wide eyes of flooded happiness and relief, Pandora handed the book to the duo. "I found the way to destroy me without killing me."

"'Destroy' you?" Conan asked, peering over Shinichi's shoulders and reading the pages himself.

"My sub-vessel! We can destroy the jewel and still keep me alive! Yippee!" Pandora danced around in a circle, an old Irish gig for men.

"Pandora... This says that we can blow the sub-vessel to fragments... But." Shinichi began.

Pandora stopped dancing. "Don't say 'but'! I hate it when you say 'but'~" he whined, trudging over to Shinichi's side.

"But the fragments are drawn to each other. If they are close by, the sub-vessel will kinda regenerate, you know?" Conan explained, making hand gestures and raising an eyebrow.

"So what if they're not close by?" Pandora asked.

Shinichi smiled sadly. "They merge with the nearest jewel they can find." Pandora and Conan froze in place.

"Are you trying to imply that when that happened six months ago, the fragments just merged with ALL of the jewels nearby?" Conan squeaked.

"Yes. And if my memory serves correctly, last night's target was there six months ago." Shinichi said quietly.

"So..." Pandora glanced around at everyone nervously. "Is this good or bad?"

Conan and Shinichi smirked in sync. "Oh no. It the best." They said.

Pandora's mind flooded with relief. But then he woke up. The sun was pale orange as it trickled through the blinds and curtains of the room. Dust could be seen floating around. It was almost like Pandora woke up in an old house. Albeit the fact that it was a very clean house. The jewel sat up in bed, eyes half-lidded as he tried to remember where he was, what was going on, and who he was. Well...that last one was impossible as of right now. Pandora shot up in remembrance of what had happened inside his and Shinichi's world.

'Will I remember things if my original sub-vessel is restored?' Pandora thought groggily as he released a world-record yawn and stretched sore limbs. The jewel wasn't surprised that he was alone this time. Shinichi and Conan needed their sleep as well.

The room was only lit by the small amount of sunlight coming in, and to he honest, the room looked comfortable. However, it seemed to hold secrets and loneliness behind the greyish-bluish walls. Pandora, feeling the loneliness within the walls, made a hasty escape with a bundle of clothes in hands. The jewel knew it was ridiculous, but he heaved a great sigh of relief when he exited the room and slumped against the wall. He quickly changed in a bathroom instead.

Dressed in long grey pants and a pink blouse, the jewel clambered down the staircase, whistling a made up tune as he hunted in the kitchen for Honey Nut Cheerios. Hakuba had made him try them once, and they were delicious! Pandora poured the cereal in a bowl and added milk before beginning his meal. The only sounds in the entire house were his munching on the cereal and the sounds of his breathing. Pandora began to eat slowly when he thought about that.

'No laughter. No chatting. No nothing.' The jewel thought sadly. "Just eerie silence..." He mumbled as he threw his bowl into the sink. The spoon clattered noisily before the house was silent again. Pandora briefly wondered if he should just turn the TV and radio on as loud as they could go just for the sake of hearing something, but disregarded the idea as 'FOOLISH' as fast as it came. He left the expensive looking kitchen with the marble counter top and the bar stools. He left its 'supposed-to-be-comforting' window and lamp lights as he clambered into the room he knew second-best: the living room.

Pandora, fed up with the still house, turned on the TV. Unsurprisingly, the images flickering across the screen was the news broadcast. The jewel gave half an ear at the politics, interested slightly to know how advanced the world had become since his last master.

'What was his name? Was it a he?' Pandora scrunched his nose up in deep thought before freezing. "I can't remember!" He yelped helplessly. The jewel sank into the arm chair at the other side of the living room, letting shock and fear sink in.

'My lasts master's name was... I was born in... My real name is Pandora? My mother's name... Did I have a mother? What about a dad? Or a sibling?' Questions raced through Pandora's mind and other 'fill-in-the-blanks' remained blank. Pandora held his head in his hands. 'How old am I? What was the last war I saw? Which country did I see first? Why do I wear those silver cross things on my kaitou uniform?' All answers eluded him as Pandora slowly sank into despair. He stared straight ahead, completely glassy-eyed and seeing nothing. The last bits and pieces of his memories seemed to swirl before him in a movie... But scenes were cut off suddenly as though the recording stopped and picked up ten minutes later.

Suddenly, Pandora allowed his head to drop into his hands. "Why now...?" He asked himself, and the bitter words echoed off the walls and through the lonely household. Pandora just stared in front of him on deep thought. He was alone. Shinichi and Conan had to slumber, and it was only the beginning of the day for him, yet he was off to a horrible start.

The jewel pinched his own cheek gently. "Stupid." He scolded softly. "You have work to do." Pandora rose from his seat and made sure the house we pretty much cleaned before putting on some shoes and heading to the Hakase's. As soon as he knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal everyone's favorite shrunken scientist. Her strawberry blonde hair swished around her before her eyes widened in brief surprise.

"Pandora! Come in." She stepped out of the way and the jewel strolled in leisurely. "Tell me about your heist. Did you meet KID?" She asked as they walked to the living room.

Pandora stared hard at the space in front of him. "I actually came because there's something I need to tell you both." he nodded in greeting at the Hakase. "Last night, I found something interesting when I was asleep." Pandora began as they sat down at the couch.

The jewel relayed his entire story to the two and then sighed. "I suppose now is as good a time as ever to tell you about what happened six months ago, and how Shinichi and Conan became my hosts." Pandora sloshed the coffee inside his mug around, staring hard at the brown liquid as though it was the root of his problems. "As you know, it started at a KID heist..."

_***flashback***_

Kudou Shinichi stood outside of a building full of bright white lights. The police officers were operating spot lights to search the skies for any sign of KID. Shinichi just sighed heavily as he scanned the area.

'You're probably right.' Conan said in his mind. 'No doubt that KID would be disguised as a police officer as of right now.'

Shinichi was glad for the extra company. Conan was like a little brother, but was that one genius you could rely on. 'Most definitely. So where should we begin searching? Inside the display room?'

Shinichi could feel Conan nodding. 'Knowing KID, he'd want a front row seat to how well his task force is doing. The concentration of the police is on the display room.' Conan said as Shinichi navigated through crowds of KID fans and such. In a short three minutes, he was inside the display room.

On the far end of the room, good ol' Nakamori-keibu was barking orders at his officers. Jirokichi was standing beside him, smirking triumphantly as he scanned the room. For a moment, he locked eyes with Shinichi, and they twinkled with the same amusement that they had when he'd been called 'small boy'. Shinichi stared back with the same blank look Conan offense used, which only seemed to made the man's lips relax into an amused smile. Then he searched the rest of the room carefully. The old man had his cane with him this heist, and Lupin sat beside him. In a few short moments, the dog was ripping through the crowds to tackle Shinichi. Naturally, the detective fell to the floor.

"Oi Oi! Don't get too friendly! We're enemies by name!" He yelped as the dog lapped at his cheeks affectionately.

"Aruff!" Lupin yapped happily in response.

Suddenly, strong hands were helping him up and shooing the dog away. "Hakuba-san!" Shinichi smiled, patting the dust his pants and shirt. "How have you been?"

Hakuba rolled his eyes. "Please Kudou-kun, it's more like where have YOU been." He smiled jokingly at that for a brief moment. "Still busy with a case?" He asked, garnet eyes analyzing the Detective of the East harshly.

Shinichi remained unfazed by the look in Hakuba's eyes. "I'm working here in Sapporo for a while before I have to go somewhere else. So I thought why not take a break from murders hmm?"

Hakuba cracked a knowing smile. "It's like you're holding a torch with the word, 'detective' above your head. The dead must follow you around." He joked.

Shinichi paused for a brief moment. "Torch as in flashlight or..."

"Bloody hell." He murmured under his breath. "Kudou-san, I'm half British. I believe you'd know which one I'm using."

Shinichi chuckled. "Kidding Hakuba-san. Relax a bit." He surveyed the room as he spoke. "How long until Kaitou KID's arrival?"

The half-Brit consulted his favorite pocket watch before answering. "Three minutes, forty-one seconds, and nine milliseconds." He stated, clicking closed his watch and placing it in a jacket pocket.

Shinichi deadpanned. 'Oh yeah. He does that...' Yet the detective smiled brightly. "Thanks Hakuba-san." Then he pat the half-Brit on the back and wished him good luck before leaving.

For the first time, Shinichi tried to see things through KID's eyes. What would he do if he was the thief? The detective smirked when he finally got himself a brief idea of what KID would try. Therefore, the heist was uneventful. At least until KID was making his escape from the room. Just when the famous thief was beginning to make his escape, several bullets began to fire a him! Shinichi took to the ground the moment he'd first felt the predatory eyes in the room. At first he'd been hiding in corners and shadows, keeping himself away. All of this while trying to figure out who was invading the heist with such intentions.

Freaking bastards.

Bullets flew, glass broke, screams made themselves known in the otherwise silent night. The police was frantically evacuating the public viewers, and other important civilians. KID was shooting his card gun at specific points in the room, rendering some of the large number of people firing useless. Shinichi picked up the nearest gun.

"Shit." He swore, noting that the gun was a sniper. Don't get him wrong, the gun wasn't the problem. It was in tip top shape. However... Shinichi was still a beginner sniper... He'd been learning from Akai Suichi and Jodie. Shinichi bit his lip as he lied down. His stomach, thighs, and tips of his toes resting on the ground as he took up a sniping position. He was so damn lucky he'd been forced by the police to the second floor for safety.

The blue-eyed detective focused as hard as he could, aiming the sniper at points of the room where he thought bullets were coming from. To his pleasant surprise, the crossfire device could magnify his line of sight. Shinichi took a firm aim at a woman clad in black. Her hair was brown and straight as sticks. From her posture, she was a beginner at sniping and shooting herself. Shinichi could tell from the way she used her hands that she was an assassin who liked using knives. The detective aimed for her thigh. Making sure she didn't notice the laser beam on her, he took a deep, shuddering breath to calm his nerves. The world slowed around him. He could see every flinch in the woman's hands. Screams were suddenly muffled. Right then, it was just Shinichi, the gun, the bullet, and the target. Shinichi felt a confident smirk suddenly spread over his face as he pulled the trigger. The woman stumbled forward, clutching her leg as Shinichi hid from her line of sight. He saw her fall forward as she fainted due to shock.

It was a battlefield.

The detective quickly changed targets, taking down two more people clad in black. His breath suddenly hitched when he thought he saw a head full of silvery hair. No. There was no way that his part of the Black Organization was after KID. He wasn't even doing anything wrong! The Black Organization might be a group of criminals, but that doesn't mean they're idiots. 'Idiots' wasn't even the word he'd wanted to use, but he couldn't pick another one. Shinichi relaxed his nerves, but his lithe muscles remained tense. He was sensitive to any eyes coming his way. The detective had successfully hidden every time. Soon, several people had been taken out by Shinichi alone, and he was surprised at how much less shooting there was. The brown haired male shook his head to shake his thoughts before choosing another target. Almost each and every time, Shinichi chose to hit them in the thigh or the knee. Some were insisting on stay up, so Shinichi'd shoot the other thigh.

Damn criminals.

Though Shinichi knew he couldn't take all the credit. KID was doing marvelously well with just two card guns. He simply strolled back and forth through the long exhibit shooting cards on both sides of him. It looked pretty cool... Of course, Shinichi had noticed that the thief had sensed a comrade with a sniper, and KID often stayed out of the way. It put a small smile on his face when he saw how well they worked together. Shinichi kept shooting, shocked at his many bullets the gun was holding. Even more so when he saw extra stashed in the trigger handle.

Sneaky rats.

The detective winced suddenly. The skin on his trigger finger was wearing out. It was already an alarmingly dark shade of pink, and slowly turning red. When some gun powder landed on his sensitive and raw finger, it took all he had not to yowl in shock and pain. Thanks to that, he'd missed his target and one person was still running around and shooting at KID. Shinichi glared before shooting the bastard in his shoulder and making the guy fall back in shock and pain. KID walked up to the final man and began to interrogate him at gun point, albeit it being a card gun. The man was snarling at the thief at first, but KID said something, and the man folded. Shinichi smiled, satisfied at the finished job and the number of Black Org. members being arrested. He's sighed before taking one last look around the room. The detective froze. A woman was aiming her gun at KID's head. Shinichi picked up his sniper and quickly aimed it at the woman's shoulder, it being the only large enough target for him to bit at the moment. She howled with pain as she clutched her shoulder and Shinichi hid. The woman scanned her surroundings for the offender, but fainted before she could find Shinichi.

Persistent morons.

Shinichi sighed with heavy relief. None of his shots were perfect. They were obviously amateur. He aimed at large targets, but kept away from vital points. Hell, he hadn't even hit exactly where he'd intended for any of them! The detective noticed that KID was in the process of putting that man to sleep, so he silently made his getaway. An imitation of a shadow.

Shinichi felt tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. His finger fuckin' hurt! It burned, itched, and was hot all in one! He rushed to find the nearest first aid kit. Luckily, as his first tears of pain fell, he'd found a kit mounted on the wall. He quickly began to clean his wound with antibiotics and disinfectants. Then he spread a cream on his trigger finger for the burning sensation and bandaged his hands. Looking at the finished product, he noticed he looked like the Invisible Man and chuckled.

Shinichi rose from the bench he was sitting in and took the first aid kit back to the exhibit room. Just as he'd thought, KID was the only one left, breathing heavily and sitting against the wall. Shinichi blinked at his posture. It was as though he was simply sitting in the shade.

"I have first aid supplies." He announced as he walked in.

The thief looked up at him and plastered a grin on his face. "Ahh, Meitantei-san! What a pleasant surprise." He said.

Shinichi sighed. "Cut the act dumbass. I'm sure as hell not falling for your poker face. It's obvious that you're wounded too." He snapped. Well excuse him for being in a bad mood! His fun heist night was ruined by a bunch of black clothed, rat smelling, bastards.

"Feisty." KID commented. "I like feisty." He said suggestively.

"Oh yeah? And I like keeping my comments in my head. Don't try anything bastard. You're lucky I'm even tending to your wounds." Shinichi scowled as he sat in from for the thief. "Now strip." He commanded.

"Woah there. I thought you said to keep our thoughts to ourselves." He chuckled teasingly, smirk in place.

"Calm your hormones, horny bastard." Shinichi snapped, helping the thief remove his white suit's coat. Then he helped the criminal remove his blouse. Shinichi's eyes widened slightly at the magician's bare chest. Lithe muscles showed underneath slightly pale skin. It was the true body of an acrobat.

The detective's eyes were drawn to several bullet wounds at his shoulders and he gasped. "What the hell?! If those bullets had gone an inch higher, you'd be the next corpse for the coroner to examine!" He scolded.

Emotionless violet eyes looked up at the thief. "I'm alive aren't I? It's better than letting those bastards get away with their work." He suddenly noticed Shinichi bandaged hands as the detective went to clean the wounds. "Damn! What happened here?!"

"Uhh..." Shinichi suddenly didn't feel like telling the thief that he'd participated in the very violence he disliked. "I climbed a tree yesterday and fell down. My hands got horribly scratched." He lied smoothly.

"Why were you climbing the tree?" KID asked suspiciously.

"Evidence for a case could be seen from the top." He shrugged.

"Dumbass. I already know you weren't wearing any bandages when you came in today." KID rolled his eyes at the detective, still lightly holding into his hands.

"Then why'd you ask why I climbed the tree?"

The magician shrugged. "I was curious to see how well you'd try to cover up your trail. So." He tightened his grip on the hands and Shinichi hissed, tears already clouding his vision again.

"You ass! That fuckin' hurts!" He hissed, not really being able to see the thief in front of him due to tears. His pride forbid him to allow them to fall.

"Meitantei-san, how did you get this wound?" He asked, examining his trigger finger innocently.

"How the hell'd you get the bandages off?!" He demanded.

"One question at a time my friend. I asked first." The magician taunted.

Shinichi was silent. He rubbed his eyes using his left sleeve (being the free hand) to clear his vision. The detective mumbled his response. "I was takin' down those sneaky bastards..." His face was turned away from KID's.

The thief grabbed the detective face in his hands and examined it for any hint of a lie. "You were that mysterious sniper weren't you?" He breathed in realization.

"Yeah pretty much..." Shinichi mumbled. "Anyway, put my damn bandages back and lemme take care of those wounds. You want to go home and sleep tonight right?" He asked, stomping down a blush at their proximity before gently pushing the thief back. "It's gonna burn like hell and hurt more than getting bitten by sharks, but deal with it."

The thief paled at the mention of the aquatic animal. "What the hell? Aren't you supposed to say that 'it won't hurt at all'?" KID demanded.

"I don't lie when it's unnecessary." Shinichi commented cooly.

"Gee, I appreciate the honesty." He replied sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Shinichi said cheerfully, finding a pair of tweezers.

"Get a clue Meitantei-san, it was sarcasm." He snorted.

"I will when you get a life away from crime." Shinichi mocked. "Brace yourself." He warned. "Three... Two..." He dug the tweezers into the wound. "One!" He replied cheerfully as he pulled out the bullet. KID cried out with pain.

"You're supposed to do it after three bastard!"

"You would think it was more painful than it actually was if I did dumbass." Shinichi replied in a monotone. "We still have six more to go." The detective paused for a moment. "You know, that's really ironic." He chuckled, inspecting the wounds.

"What is?" KID asked after calming down.

"You have seven bullet wounds, yet you're in deep pain. Seven is supposed to be a lucky number." Shinichi explained, waving his tweezers before the thief's face before digging in for another bullet. "And it's been hours since the police have left this place. Why haven't you?"

"Was waiting... To get something..." He replied between whimpers of pain and winces. "Ah shit Meitantei-san! Be more careful! That hurts!"

"That's what you get for putting yourself in danger before them like that." Shinichi couldn't help but completely saturate 'them' with venom and add a grim face. There was silence for a moment, neither wanting to ask about their relationships to the B.O. for fear of breaking their bonds of friendship.

Shinichi finally pulled out all of the bullets and began to disinfect the wounds. "This is the part that burns." The detective warned. He gently took a puff ball of cotton, damp with disinfectant, and padded it against the flesh wounds. KID allowed his head to lull back and he breathed heavily. "Sorry, sorry..." Shinichi mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from those bastards." He continued under his breath.

Those hellish fiends!

KID had still heard, though chose not to comment. Carefully, Shinichi finished up cleaning and began to bandage the thief up. He felt disappointed that their time together was coming to an end. "Hold still so I can tighten these accordingly." He commanded. The detective left enough room for breathing.

KID carefully ripped a piece of his blue blouse using his teeth. "I destroyed your bandages in the trick to take them off. And that kit is out..." He mumbled in explanation as he soaked it in disinfectant and wrapped it around Shinichi's trigger finger.

"A-Arigatou..." He blinked in mild-surprise and then beamed at the thief before him. KID's heart fluttered a the sight. "You know, you're not as bad as Nakamori-chan says you are."

"You listen to Ahoko?!" He groaned. "She hates my guts man! I'll tell you she hasn't even met me in person! She knows nothing." KID whined.

Shinichi noted his informal use of the girl's name. "Well, I could tell she was just raging about you always getting away from her dad." A small smile danced on the detective's lips as he tied the last bandage. "I didn't listen to any of the stuff she said really..."

KID was silent. "Thanks... That means a lot..." He said.

Shinichi only smiled weakly. "Do you need a ride?" He offered, jingling the keys to Satou-keiji's FD (he'd been allowed to borrow it). "You're not going to be able to use your glider with your shoulders like that. Since your partner hasn't come in the two hours we've been here, I doubt you called them." Shinichi deduced. "The last train has long since left the station..."

KID glanced between the keys and the detective's face. "Sure, why not?" He shrugged. "Though I have to get the jewel I was aiming for tonight. I'll be right back." The thief struggled to get to his feet and Shinichi turned around and crouched before him. Blushing madly, KID climbed onto Shinichi's back.

"One time thing only." Shinichi hissed. "Because I pity you. I would go get it and have you wait here, but you didn't specify which jewel you wanted in your heist notice."

KID sighed in Shinichi's ear, and a pleasant, albeit unwelcome, shiver ran through his back. "I guess it's difficult to trick you... Everyone else thought I was aiming for the Dream of A Shooting Star." He breathed into Shinichi's ear. The detective shivered more, the movement scaling down his back. "Oh my Meitantei-san." The thief smirked. "Are you getting aroused?"

"Shut your trap." He snapped. "Or so help me I will drop you into the cold and hard floor." Shinichi hid the blush crawling up his neck. "And the answer is no."

KID smirked, finding entertainment in this game. "It's useless to lie to me. Shin-i-chi~" another shiver. The detective added 'the way my name rolls off his tongue' to the list of things he liked about KID and his ways. "I can feel your racing heartbeat and see how pink your ears are getting." He whispered huskily into the detective's ear. His lips were just barely touching the shell of it as he spoke.

"S-stop..." Shinichi protested weakly as his step faltered in his walk. Vibes of pleasure were wrecking through the detective's body. He allowed his arm to stroke part of KID's ankles as he walked.

"Are you sure?" The thief hummed, blowing gently on the detective's neck and watching amusedly as goosebumps formed on the skin there.

"I-I..." To be honest, Shinichi wanted to through the man on a bed and command him to continue his distracting ministrations. He'd come to terms with his feelings for the thief about a month and a half ago... He didn't think they'd affect him so much!

"Turn left." KID suddenly said in his normal tone. "As much as I'd love to play more with you Meitantei-san, I really need tonight's heist target." He explained.

"Fair enough." Shinichi sighed heavily with relief.

"We can continue another time." The thief said seriously. Almost as though he'd meant it. Shinichi could hear the teasing undertone.

"Liar~" Shinichi sang under his breath before following the directions from the thief.

KID ran his hands through the detective's hair. "I wasn't lying." He protested. "Unless you want me to be lying. What is it you want from me Meitantei-san?" He asked. KID was amusing himself by blowing the tuft of hair down and watching it pop back up.

"I don't know. I lost all sense in that area about two or three years ago." Shinichi joked before stopping in front of a specific case. KID hasn't asked him to stop, but the ruby jewel was mesmerizing.

_'Somebody...' _A voice whispered in his mind. _'Help...' _

Shinichi gasped. "Did you hear that?!" He breathed.

"Hear what?" KID asked excitedly.

The detective was almost absolutely hypnotized by the jewel. "It's calling for help..." He breathily explained to the thief now standing beside him. Shinichi reached a hand out to touch the jewel.

"Meitantei-san..." KID warned. "No."

Shinichi glanced at the magician for a moment. "I swear I'm only going to look at it for a moment. I'll put it back afterwards."

"Meitantei-san... Our roles just got totally swapped." KID shook his head.

Shinichi ignored him in favor of the voice again. 'Can you help me?' It asked shakily.

"How do I help?" Shinichi asked it aloud. KID widened his eyes at the interaction.

"You were telling the truth?! Wait! Don't touch it!" KID yelled desperately.

_Too late. _

Shinichi reached out and grabbed a firm hold of the jewel. It glowed bright red and the weak voice suddenly grew strong. Shinichi on the other hang grew suddenly weak.

'I'm taking some energy from you Meitantei-san. You will get it back by doing your normal energy restoring activities as a human.' The jewel said. Shinichi relayed it to the excited thief beside him.

"Okay... So uh... What do I call you?" The detective asked.

'Whatever the name on the plaque states. I do not wish to put the moonlight magician in danger.' Shinichi relayed the first sentence.

"So uh... Nemesis's Tear... What exactly are you? Why can you talk?" Shinichi asked as KID went to find the jewel he was looking for.

'I am a sealed conscious in my sub-vessel. I communicate with those who have special abilities or traits of character.' The jewel answered. 'For you to have heard me when I wasn't touching you means you have either great character, or an ability beyond human senses.'

"I don't think I have any inhuman abilities..." Shinichi deadpanned. "But I don't think I have great character either."

'Ahhh, modesty. It's a wonderful trait sometimes.' The jewel sighed. 'What is your-?" It cut itself off siddenly. 'They're coming.' The jewel whimpered inside Shinichi's mind.

Shinichi hardened his voice in seriousness. "Who's coming?" The teen detective asked, alarmed by the sudden change of tone in the jewel's voice.

'The ravens! Hurry Shinichi! Will you make a contract with me?' It asked in a rush.

"A contract? What are the conditions?" He asked waving KID over.

'I will use my abilities to the best I can to help you with any problem you have. In return, I want you to be my host. We would be just like this. Though once in a while, I'd take energy from you. Would you make a contract with me?' It asked quickly.

"I see..." Shinichi complemented everything in his mind, brain running a thousand miles a minute as he thought up pros and cons. There were more pros than cons in this situation. "Fine. I'll be your host." Shinichi said confidently.

'Thank you Shinichi. You don't know what this means to me. But we have to hurry. We need to run away from this place! The ravens are coming!' He panicked.

"It says the ravens are coming and that we should run." The teen detective said to the magician beside him.

KID's eyes bulged. "We're out Meitantei-san!" He said quickly, roughly grabbing his arm and pulling the detective along. "We need to get out. Now. Knowing them, they're gonna try to eliminate the evidence." KID glanced back at him as they made it halfway through their course.

"That's understandable. What methods?" Shinichi asked. Something inside him stirred. Since he knew this was the B.O., he wanted to know the true reason for KID being tied to them. A wave of protectiveness was flooding his senses.

"No evidence must be left behind. So they'll either start a fire... Or.." At this the thief walked faster. "They'll blow the place up if this group is impatient."

Shinichi's eyes widened before he was at KID's side in their brisk walk. "Which way? Let's run." He said.

"Left twice, right once, straight until two intersections, and a right." KID relayed. Shinichi obeyed, repeating the instructions inside his head until he couldn't forget them. Just in case, Shinichi stayed on KID's heel to follow him should he mess up in the directions.

The two sprinted down the halls, Shinichi barely remembering the jewel in his hands until it cried out. 'Get down!' Quickly Shinichi tackled the thief in front of him to the ground and braced himself. He hadn't expected their time to run out so quickly. "Stay down KID. The blow's about to hit." He murmured into the other's ear. The teen detective knew that KID could feel his wild heartbeat through their thin articles of clothing, and in turn, Shinichi felt his. He marveled for a moment at how blank the Kaitou's face was.

They laid there silent for a moment. Heavy breathing echoing off the plain white walls, and heartbeats drumming in their ears. Shinichi's throat was tight in his anticipation, but his coarse whisper was heard through the still silence. "I will protect you from those bastards." He'd growled.

KID's eyes barely had enough time to widen, since he'd snapped them shut the moment he'd heard an explosion. The other side of the museum was in shambles by now, that much he knew. And every three seconds, another explosion was heard, coming closer and closer to their location. Shinichi had managed to wriggle them up against a wall as they laid still, bracing themselves. It was as though they were protecting themselves from a sand storm in Egypt, not an explosion in Japan. Shinichi, knowing that the air would be contaminated later, clapped his hands over KID's mouth and nose as the bomb nearest to them spurred into action. In the teen detective's rush to protect the thief, he hadn't noticed he'd dropped the ruby jewel on the ground near them.

The ruby clattered to the floor with the sounds of twinkling bells, making it the only sound right before the bomb blew.

_***end of flashback***_

"So that's what's made me shatter." Pandora cut himself off as he looked at the two scientists before him. "Since Shinichi was so preoccupied with protecting KID from the hands of the organization, he hasn't realized he'd dropped me. That explosion was enough to shatter my sub-vessel, and I luckily escaped into Shinichi."

There was silence as the gentle old man and 'not-so-little' little girl before him processed the information. "So what happened afterwards?" The shrunken scientist broke the thoughtful, but tense silence.

"Shinichi and KID made it out alive, but not unscratched as you may remember. Turns out the gas in that museam was extremely contaminated, and if Shinichi hadn't covered up the thief's mouth, he'd be a heap of meat right about now, lying dead in the ground." Pandora chuckled.

_***Flashback number two* {Sorry if you're getting confused}**_

Shinichi's breath was labored as KID practically dragged him away from the burning museum and towards the parking lot where the detective's car was parked. "You're such an idiot Shinichi."

"Try thinking up another insult, I've heard that too many ones for it to actually hurt." Shinichi panted in response, slight smirk gracing his features. The thief, after deciding it was safe, quickly shifted the detective until he was being carried bridal style. Shinichi flushed in response.

"Why did you protect me like that? You could've died too. Why would you lay down your life for someone like me?" The banged up thief asked. His clothes, albeit tattered and dirty, shined and sparkled under the moonlight defiantly. Deep, violet shaded eyes gazed into cerulean ones.

"Because..." Shinichi coughed harshly and wheezed before answering. "I wasn't about to let you die at their hands." He looked up weakly at the other. "There's no way you're dying until I catch you and throw your white-clad ass in jail, bastard."

KID grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Silence passed between them for a moment. "I should drop you off at a hospital." He said almost thoughtfully.

'Nooooo!' A voice screamed in Shinichi's head. The brown haired teen jumped in response. 'Not the hospital!' It whined.

"You're still there?!" Shinichi yelped. "I thought I lost you in that explosion!" A briefly annoyed tone entered his voice as he spoke the next line. "And why can't I go to the damn hospital?"

'Of course I'm here. You made a contract with me. And you'll never be able to turn away.' The jewel replied slightly darkly. 'No hospital because I draw energy from weak people on instinct. I'd kill a man who had a month or two supposedly left in him.'

"I see..." Shinichi frowned deeply. "KID, you know where my house is correct?" He asked the thief who merely stared at him, completely mystified. The magician answered with a firm nod. "Just take me to the house next door. I have a friend who's a doctor back there." KID began to lead them towards the familiar red FD waiting patiently in parking.

"Ok." The thief answered. Shinichi began coughing for a bit before it got alarmingly persistent. The detective quickly and unsuspiciously hid his coughing hand away from the thief's eyes as the magician popped himself into another disguise. However, the sharp violet eyes didn't miss the movement and caught the hand. KID didn't bother hiding a gasp. "You're coughing up blood!" Scarlet liquid seemed to glow in Shinichi's hand, almost as though he was a murderer and that was the blood.

"It's just the air contamination." Shinichi weakly waved the topic off before another fit of coughs had him throwing up blood in a corner of the car parking lot and out of sight from blood-sensitive KID. He laughed weakly as he turned wiped stray blood on his sleeve. "Excuse my sudden coughing fit."

KID angrily took up the man's hand. "It's all because you couldn't just leave me alone! I could fend for myself with the gas masks I had ready in that situation, but you simply put yourself in danger to protect me! Don't you have any USEFUL traits besides self-sacrifice?!" Angry and sad violet eyes bore into the calm and collected eyes before him.

A cruel laugh pushed passed Shinichi's lips. "Self-sacrifice? That's utterly absurd! I did it for my own benefit and always have." A cruel smirk balanced perfectly on the detectives lips. "People die everyday for any possible reasons. Yet, there are many who can put a stop to it all. I merely put a stop to your death because of what would happen to me afterwards should you die." Shinichi rested his head on the thief's shoulder as his arms looped around them in a slightly awkward hugging motion. "If you died, I'd be a mess, you dense moron." He whispered lightly. "Now hurry up and get me to my friend's house." He commanded. The two climbed into Satou's car, and Shinichi allowed the man to drive. Only after considering the fact that he could have another coughing fit while driving.

"That explains why you're such an idiot..." KID teased, knowing full well that this would snap the detective to his senses.

"Am not." Shinichi scowled and pouted as KID turned the key in the ignition.

"Ready?" He asked, smirked evident in his voice.

"KID..." The injured teen warned as KID grinned. The thief was running his hands all over Satou's FD! "This isn't the time to act all cool! Don't you dare try something! Satou-keiji would kill me!"

KID huffed before pulling out of the parking space."I rarely get to drive with you Meitantei-san! Can't you let me show off once?" Warm air whirled around their bodies, easily removing any signs of the cold. Shinichi began to snuggle into the seat, despite how cold the leather was at the moment. After all, it was still in the middle of winter and they'd only just turn on the car. "Are you cold?" The Kaitou asked softly.

The teen sighed as he looked at the thief, and it touched his heart to see that KID actually cared. "I'm fine." Shinichi mumbled. "Damn. I knew I should've bought a blanket. Last time I ignore my gut feeling."

The thief snorted. "And how many times is your gut instinct really correct? Hakuba once followed his gut instinct during a case and arrested the wrong man. Though, it was when he was still starting out."

Shinichi made in 'O' face before another coughing for fit and he coughed into his hand. His head turned away from KID so he wouldn't see him in pain. The thief, annoyed at being babied, roughly grabbed his chin and turned his face towards himself as they waited for a traffic light to turn green. "Meitantei-san, poker facing is my thing. In my presence, I won't allow you to use that face." He growled lightly.

Shinichi blushed like a cherry before grabbing a napkin from the glove compartment and coughing into that instead. The detective eventually calmed down enough so that he'd fallen asleep. Though he berated himself for it later, he was able to thank Pandora for staying awake.

KID had been driving smoothly, and the jewel seriously believed it was to keep the detective asleep (and to relieve his testosterone filled body at the sleek movements of the car). The thief had hummed to himself the entire ride, sometimes it being English songs from America. Pandora was only able to recognize the words from the time he'd spent in that country himself. The thief's disguise was simple; non-descript green tee shirt and sweatpants. In all, if he got stopped for speeding, a cop would think that they were just two buddies heading home from a night of fun.

Pandora had gotten a good look at his face. Though he said nothing to Shinichi since he suspected it was only a latex mask and make up. Something nagged in the back of the jewel's mind though; a possible chance... Hope that he was showing his true colors just for this one night.

After all... The man looked too much like Toichi for it to be a simple coincidence.

Pandora felt as though its head was whirling, so he sunk back into the blankest and darkest part of his conscience as the car's sleek movements lulled him to sleep as well. Never mind that an incredibly handsome thief had something on his equally handsome host. Pandora purred at the thought before completely falling asleep.

**/././ ~~*~~ \.\.\ **

It was at least two hours later that Pandora awoke to a red stop light and soft singing. The thief was singing out loud now, and the jewel couldn't help but marvel at the deep, rich tone that spilled from his mouth. When the thief got totally engrossed in his singing, Pandora took the liberty of waking his host to hear the sound himself.

'Shinichi...' The jewel called. 'Don't make any noise, but wake up! I want you to hear this.' He smiled to himself as he felt Shinichi's conscious stirring and slowly waking itself. The jewel repeated his words until the detective was feigning his sleep and paying attention to his surroundings.

'What is it?' The hyper alert detective thought.

'You should hear him! I haven't heard anyone like this for decades!' The jewel squealed and purred as the voice shifted to another song, a slower song that showed off a few pitches.

Shinichi's attentive ears seemed to drink in the soothing noise from the content thief. Once the song was finished, he yawned silently before clapping lazily. "I didn't know you could sing Kaitou-san." He slumped in his seat after working the kinks in his neck. The detective eyed the thief next to him as he awaited a reaction.

The Kaitou chuckled in his content state. "Thank you Meitantei-san."

"Shinichi."

"Eh?" The thief blinked in mild surprise before comprehending what the detective had commanded of him.

"I liked it better when you called me Shinichi. You were doing it already, so I don't see why you should stop now." The teenage detective looked briefly annoyed before bonding a hand out to the thief.

"Nice to finally meet you."

_***~end flash back*~ **_

"Then we made it here, KID walking Shinichi like he'd just sprained an ankle. From there... You two know what happened." Pandora waved the topic off.

"Ok. So you are in shattered pieces?" The old professor asked, cupping his chin in the same way as Shinichi.

"Correct. My sub-vessel shattered to pieces... And unfortunately..." The jewel trailed off for a moment, as though the words were difficult to say.

"'Unfortunately'?" Haibara asked quietly.

Pandora locked his mismatched eyes with the two concerned and calm ones before him. His hands folded neatly on his right knee as he crossed his legs. "If a piece of my sub-vessel can't return to another piece of itself... It melds together with the nearest jewel." He said quietly.

"Eh?!" Agasa Hakase reeled back in his seat with shock. "So of all thirteen jewels at that exhibit... The original Pandora has melded with them?!" Round, steel-rimmed glasses hid wide eyes on the ragged face before Pandora.

"Precisely so." The jewel agreed. "And there's on more thing..." The room grew silent and Pandora's audience leaned forward with anxiousness shining brightly in thief eyes. Fear and worry swimmed beneath the powerful emotion, but the jewel continued anyway.

"If that jewel isn't completely destroyed, then I can never find another sub-vessel."

_**~Later~ **_

Pandora flopped onto Shinichi's twin sized blue bed. Cool, white sheets inviting to the exhausted jewel. He'd spent more than he'd meant to at the Hakase's this time. Not only that, but he'd forgotten to open a few windows.. So the air was so stuffy!

"Argh!" The jewel growled in the bed, flipping so that he faced the ceiling. "It's HOT!" He kicked off the sheets in a sudden fit and threw off the pajama shirt.

'Oi Oi. Calm yourself.' Shinichi scolded. 'You're gonna have to clean that up later too Baaaaaaaaka.'

"But it's hot!" The jewel whined.

'Put something on! I'm not gonna get cold in the night because of you!' Conan yelled. 'I'd get sick and you'd ditch the body so I'd have to take care of it! You did that last time too!' He whined.

The jewel made a face before throwing on a large white blouse and kicking off his pajama pants too. He looked like a child playing dress up with his father's clothes. "This is fine right?"

'Still gonna be cold...' Conan pouted.

"Whatever."

'What's wrong Pandora? Why are you in such a bad mood?' Shinichi asked gently as the mismatched eyed boy nestled into the bed again.

"It's nothing really..." Pandora whispered, bring his loosely closed fists closer to his face and curling into a ball. "I just forgot something again today..." Both voices inside his head quieted immediately. Pandora continued as he whispered into the silence of the room. "Even though I had been a jewel for so long... I couldn't even remember that I couldn't take another sub-vessel until the original was destroyed... It's laughable really."

White moonlight danced over the jewel's pale skin, and his eye seemed to glow in the night as though he was a predator. A demon. 'Its alright Pandora. We'll get back everything for you soon. That's why we made this contract in the first place!' Shinichi said soothingly.

"I know that!" Pandora cried. "I know that... But look at how much I've taken from you because of it all!" The jewel slammed a fist onto the bed's mattress. "Your growth rate has been slowed so much that Haibara decided to make a different type of Apotoxin to slow her aging affects too! All because I needed to take the energy I would usually be taking from my sub-vessel from you!" The jewel whispered harshly. "And the cost for that one time with KID..."

'Pandora!' Both Shinichi and Conan scolded in unison.

The jewel winced. "Wh-what?"

'We were the ones who chose to do that, and the price was fair! You have nothing to worry about!' Conan scolded.

'If we had been more careful with our actions that night with KID, we would've never needed to pay that price. It was because we were reckless, and the cost was our lesson.' Shinichi scolded lightly, drifting off into a gentle tone as the speech went on.

"I-I..." Pandora couldn't speak. "Thank you..." The jewel hugged a small pillow as he fell into a dreamless slumber once more.

'Oh and thanks for not telling them about how intimate KID and I were at that museum. You totally dialed it down in the way you told it.' Shinichi sighed with relief.

'Though he did flash back to the original chain of events several times.' Conan chided.

"Mmm.. You're welcome. And uh... Happy Birthday Shinichi." The jewel murmured before falling asleep completely.

'It's already May fourth?!' Conan and Shinichi hissed at each other. They calmed down before using their energy from the fake Kudou home to appear as ghostly forms.

Conan sat on the floor near Pandora's head and began to pet the hair gently. Shinichi gently and comfortably rubbed the child's thigh. The two smiled sweetly. "What now Shinichi?"

"You already know." The elder hummed in response.

"As I thought..." The child detective said bitterly. "We're gonna have to track down all thirteen jewels to get back the fragments aren't we?"

"Bingo."

Conan just sighed heavily before indulging in the seemingly blue light in the room from the moonlight. He stared at the crescent moon shape in the sky.

'We'll be able to do it... Right?'

**Well that's the end of it! Sorry I took so long, but I had a little difficulty writing out what happened six months ago and deciding what to make of KID's and Shinichi's relationship back then. I only made them swear because... Well most teenagers in high school do. Plus I think it was fun to write Shinichi with a bit more attitude and temper. **

**Thanks for waiting so long. I recently found another anime that I fell in love with by the name Kuroshitsuji. If you want to know what it's about, go ahead and look it up on another tab! That and the fact that I couldn't bring myself to write without getting utterly distracted. Sorry... **

**I meant to post this earlier, but I couldn't write... So Shinichi's b-day is late here. Gomen! But happy belated birthday Shin-chan! May the force of the Shinigami-kuns be with you! Hahaha! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review Replies!**

**RoseAngel-san: **Thanks for your awesome review! I was cheering! And I apologize for posting so late against your wishes... Do you forgive me? *Puppy dog eyes*

**Nika-san: **T.T Yeah... No one reviewed! I appreicate the fact that you would've if it wasn't for being grounded. Thanks for leaving me a review! And honestly, I don't like making Pandora having heists either. Just writing it feels weird, but it's for my plot line... :( I still hope you'll be able to continue reading!


	6. After Effects and Finding Pandora

**Hahaha, I apologize that this is so late. I've been working on this fic for Kuroshitsuji that's been bugging me to write and everything. I'm four chapters in... School is also getting in the way with 'end of the year' crap... I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the reason why Pandora told the Hakase and Haibara the story of his contract with Shin-chan. **

**Someone tell me of they realize the double meaning at the beginning of the chapter... LOL I was dying. Plus, I think that might be your hint to the plot twist coming around soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan dudes!**

_**Normal POV **_

Pandora awoke the next day with a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Shinichi... Conan..." He whined, throwing off the sheets and jumping out of bed. He looked at it reproachfully.

'No!' Conan gasped. 'Take it all to the washing machine right now!' He scolded, looking at Pandora's view through the TV screen in their living room. 'And Shinichi's asleep still. I think he was up all night planning. Do you know how difficult it is to sleep with your other half thinking really hard?' Conan complained.

'And do you know how hard it is to catch up on some shut eye when your other half is complaining so damn early in the morning?!' Shinichi moaned, his voice dripping with attitude.

"So it affects the original personality even though they're not in control?" Pandora asked. "That's amazing. And how did we get your twenty one year old body back Shinichi?" Pandora put both hands to his chest.

Ever since Apotoxin shrunk him into a little boy (which was traumatizing for someone his age), he'd been Conan. And ever since Pandora came along, they've returned to their life at least a little. Though unfortunately, Pandora couldn't help much with being shrunk at that very moment.

"Perhaps, my body needed to release stress and anxiety..." Shinichi said in a Haibara-like tone. Too scientist-y. "So, with a bit of help from Pandora's power, we've returned to my body's original state."

"I ain't complainin'!" Conan whooped. "We're back! Let's to shopping for clothes that actually fit! Oh, and I miss having Chardonnay, Cabernet Sauvignon, and Chant Blanc...' The child rattled off his favorite wines...

"Considering the fact that an organization that uses alcoholic code names is after us, I'm surprised we even drink anymore..." Pandora laughed, throwing his pervious clothes and sheets into the washing machine.

Pandora changed into jeans and a white blouse by Shinichi's request, and headed off to the Hakase's house. Though he did hide in bushes as he went to reduce any chance of unwanted witnesses. Pandora ducked into the back entrance, grinned, and took a deep breath...

"Hakase! Ai-chan!" He called happily. A loud crash sounded, and Pandora laughed.

Suddenly, Hakase's round figure, clad in white, showed up around the corner. His eyes were opened as wide as they could go. "Sh-Shinichi?!" He stuttered.

Haibara came around the corner carrying a bunch of inventions. "Hakase, these inventions..." She gaped and dropped them all in shock upon landing her eyes on Pandora. "Kudou-san?"

Pandora laughed. "No no, see?" The jewel pointed to the body's left eye. It was still dyed in ruby red.

"Pandora..." Haibara sighed. "What happened?" She asked, taking the twenty-one year old to the couch and seating him.

"My power merely welded/fused with Shinichi's original body's need..." Pandora stopped there, feeling a bit embarrassed and glanced at the Hakase in the kitchen meaningfully. "To release some type of stress..."

"Ahh~" The miniature scientist nodded. "Well, we should go down to the lab and conduct a few tests." She frowned. "Just as a precaution. You know, for your health and to see how Apotoxin's doing inside of your nervous system. That's where you told me it moved this month correct?"

"Yes." For Apotoxin to work correctly, it flows in the blood from organ to organ, working to keep them shrunk. This happens during the course of a month. Little by little, the organs are re-poisoned.

Pandora made it down to the lab and sat down on the patient's bench. Haibara instructed him to lie down while she bought the testing supplies. Pandora complied.

"Ai-chan..." Pandora began. "Today's my last day..." He said in a bitter tone.

Haibara blinked. "Ohhhh..." She nodded. "That's good right? You haven't seen Shinichi for a while..." He scientist tried awkwardly.

Pandora laughed. "Ai-chan... You're so awkward..." He chuckled. Haibara began to pout slightly. "In actuality though, I appreciate the effort." The jewel smiled down at the scientist and pat her head once.

Haibara painfully injected the needle into his arm and Pandora yelped. "That's for patting the head of your senior by two years." She glowered. The jewel merely laughed nervously, throwing out apologies.

'I'm technically way older than you, but okay.' Pandora thought.

Haibara continued her tests and Pandora had several 'wounds' later. Once they'd finished, Pandora sat up straight. "Right. I need to see my latest catch. Shinichi, Conan, and I have all figured out that it was at the museum six months ago." He said seriously.

Haibara blinked in shock. "Really?" She asked doubtfully. "Last I checked, Kudou-san couldn't remember his own birthday. How could he remember whether or not one jewel was at a museum?" She asked.

Pandora smirked. "Ah~ now that would be because of KID. Remember how I told you that Shinichi was trying to look a things through KID's point of view?" Haibara nodded. "When he was walking down memory lane, he remembered that the Dream of a Shooting Star was there." He explained.

Inside the subconscious, Shinichi and Conan refused to look at each other. Due to their red faces. They turned their heads up and to the side in a type of pout.

"He can be so cruel." Was Shinichi's only comment.

"Agreed." Conan replied.

By this time, Ai-chan had found the jewel and brought it to Pandora. He grasped it tightly in both hands as though using it to pray, and tried to wiggle himself into the jewel.

Once the jewel had gotten inside, Shinichi's body collapsed onto the patient's table. Alarmed, Shinichi took control before Haibara could start doing a bunch of tests to find out what was wrong.

"What happened?!" She demanded.

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't know. Pandora just kept wishing that he could reach the other piece..." He bit his tongue about hearing Pandora's wish to receive his memories. "Then I took over before you could start testing my body to check what was wrong."

Haibara nodded. "And you are?"

Shinichi smiled gently and crossed his legs. "Do you have any Chardonnay?" He teased.

Haibara answered with a deadpanned voice and look. "No." She then rolled her eyes. "Do you think that any of us would drink with black organization members after us?"

Shinichi looked hurt and pouted. "I do..."

Haibara sighed and shook her head. "So where's Pandora now?"

Shinichi nodded towards the jewel at his side. "In there. Probably getting ready to force a part of himself out of there."

"Do you think he can do it?"

"I don't know..." Shinichi shook his head. "I really don't know."

_**~~~With Pandora~~~ **_

Pandora broke through the jewel's protection barriers only a minute after Shinichi's body had collapsed. The jewel fell to the 'floor' (which was really just a colorful space) and onto his knees, panting. He hadn't used that much strength in years.

Once he caught his breath, he stood up and looked around. He was inside of... Well the Dream of a Shooting Star. It was just like how you'd imagine it. As though you were looking through a jewel. All around him was just swirls of color; green, purple, and blue hues. In the middle however, was a small, jewel-looking, ruby red, fragment of Pandora.

The jewel widened its eyes in surprise and approached it. The light emitting from the jewel disappeared and faded when Pandora touched it. The jewel gasped and almost screamed when he saw what was inside...

It was another one of him, curled up in a ball, asleep.

The Pandora inside snapped its eyes opened and glared with venom at the original. The original Pandora took a step back, aghast.

Its eyes glowed ruby red. "_Get out_." He growled, showing the original Pandora a hand.

Pandora yelped as he felt an unforeseen force shove him out of the jewel's dimension. He crashed back into Shinichi's subconscious, screaming with terror.

Shinichi gasped as the sudden force of Pandora re-entering his mind and the screaming combined. The detective's body crumpled to the floor and Haibara yelled in surprise.

Shinichi could hear Haibara's dim voice in the background. "Hakase! Hakase! Call an ambulance! Hurry!" She commanded.

Shinichi lost all control as he slipped into the inviting darkness of unconsciousness. "Pandora..." He thought.

**Bwahahahahaha! Plot development and cliffy rolled up in one! Yes! I deserve an award! Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short, but this is only part one of the entire chapter. I just split it in two. So thanks again for reading! And thanks for waiting so patiently. Arigatou minna-san! **

**Review replies! **

_**Nika**_: I hope you're satisfied with this chapter too. And yes, I do plan to make a chapter for all thirteen jewel fragments they have to collect. Ya know what? I feel like this is just my subconscious saying how much I liked the Inuyasha plot line. Did you ever see that anime? Try looking it up on Wikipedia, you'll see what I mean. Thanks for reading. And I'm glad you're un-grounded from electronics! Now we're both happy!

_**RoseAngel16**_: hello sweetie~! Thank you so much for the great review! I'm so glad you liked the ShinKai in the last chapter. I loved writing it! :D I'm sorry this is kinda late too, but school is busy with all of the end-of-the-year crap. It gets in the way. I'm sorry if you had to wait long! Maybe this chapter somewhat made up for it all? *puppy dog face*

_**DAA**_: whoa... I didn't think I could make anyone speechless! I feel like I just won an award in a Nintendo game! Yes! And you don't have to apologize. Your review makes it all better. And I'm just happy you're reading it. Thanks for your review! And I hope you liked this chapter too! :)


	7. Wearing Down Secrets

**GWME.7**

**Sorry for the delay! Lost my IPod charger... (My baby sister is barely two years old but she plays with technology more than baby dolls! What will become of humanity?!) **

**Now that I've practically finished my Confirmation classes, I'll have everyday to write! Expect many updates!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. whenever I refer to KID as Kaitou, I just mean that it's Kaito unguarded by his poker face, but wearing KID regalia. It's kinda like another nickname! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Fox 2 at five, Or Access Hollywood.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

People ran around, frantically delivering papers and other various items to the center stage. A man and woman dressed in formal attire sat behind a wide, oval shaped desk on bar stools. A large television was behind them, flashing various pictures as a test while the stars talked animatedly. Several men worked behind similar screens off stage, and large black machines that seemed to sit on miniature railroad tracks.

A woman ran to the center stage, carrying two, elegant brown mugs to the stars. They accepted the coffee happily. The man behind the desk took a stack of papers from another woman and smiled at her before flipping through them. He handed half of the sheets to the woman beside him, who took them thankfully and flipped through them herself.

Above them, three men were adjusting lights. One man feverishly jumped down onto stage and backed up to see the lighting. He directed the men to move a large, pale light to shine down on an angle towards the stars. He grinned before giving his partners a thumbs-up sign, and turned to do the same to a man standing in the midst of the crowd.

The man gave a curt nod before putting his fingers to his lips and letting out a loud, taxi-cab whistle. "Alright people!" He called while cupping his hands around his mouth. Immediately, all people in the room froze in place. "The set is in place, and we'll be on the air in one minute! At this time, I would like to ask all non-stage employees to back away from the stage." He gestured a bit with his hands before pointing at a specific man. "You! You're new right?"

The man nodded. "Yessir! What can I do for you?" He asked, coming forward.

"Find me my favorite chair and then get me some half-and-half coffee." The other said.

"Yessir!" And he ran off.

A man sitting in a chair attached to one of those large, black machines made gestures to the man in charge. "Okay people!" The man yelled out once more. "We're on in five! Four! Three! Two!" He mouthed, 'one' before pointing to the stars on center stage.

"Good Afternoon! This is Fox at Five!" The woman chirped cheerfully as she smiled at the large cameras on railroad tracks.

"This afternoon, we have a special guest that will occupant us during a political debate." The man said warmly. "But before that, we'll have Hannah-san take us to the weather!"

A blonde woman on a set next to that one smiled. "Thanks Kirito-san!" She smiled. With an unmatched merriness, the woman breezed through he part of the newscast. She sent it back to Kirito-san quickly.

During that time, the woman (who had been sitting next to Kirito-san), had moved to the second screen on her set. It was barely five feet away from the long desk, but that was fine for the cameras. With a slightly serious air, she went over the latest health concerns, and a few politic points that have been the heat of conversation. After that, a man somewhere outside of the studio did his own little routine as the woman went back to her spot at the table.

During the quiet in the studio, the newbie had passed the coffee to the director, and set up his favorite chair. "Here you are, sir." His voice in an even whisper.

The director gratefully took the coffee from the newbie's hands. "Don't suppose you could pull a sub out of your sleeves like you do with roses for every woman on set?" The director sighed, rubbing his temples. The newbie let out a wicked grin, making the director do a double take. "No way." He breathed.

"Way!" The magician/director intern snapped his fingers, and in a small puff of smoke, a ham and cheese sandwich was in the director's hands.

"That's amazing. Why aren't you a magician instead? What are you doing here?" The director asked.

"I'm actually a magician, but this job is only part-time right? The rest of the time, I'm goofing off on stage." The newbie joked.

"Say, what was your name again?"

"Kuroba Kaito. Just call me Kaito, sir." The magician grinned.

"Right, right.. It was Kaito." The director mumbled to himself.

The two chatting men ceased their conversation before turning back to see the show before them. The woman behind the desk was reading from her papers, a slight frown on her face.

"News from the Access Hollywood program, which will not be on air until next week, states that some of their press caught a scoop on Kudou Shinichi. The high school detective that even leaves veteran policemen gaping in awe." She winked at the camera with that before gesturing to television screen behind them.

Kaito's eyes widened in shock, feeling red flags and sirens go off in his head at the photo. "Meitantei-" he was cut off by the newscaster.

"Just last night, Kudou-san was wheeled out of an ambulance in a stretcher through the emergency entrance. Does this possibly mean that a grudge holding criminal has taken their revenge on the detective? Information on this story is still being gathered." She finished.

Kaito anxiously waited for the program to finish, tapping his foot on the ground quickly. The moment the program was over, he was done for the day. He had nothing else to do, so why not pay a visit to his favorite detective? Perhaps he'd bring a bouquet of roses. The more he planned and plotted, the longer it seemed to take for the program to end. The magician waited anxiously.

Ten minutes later, Kaito was waving goodbye to to the director and signing out at the front desk of the studio. "G'night Kohana-chan!" He called to the woman at the front desk.

The magician ducked into his ride with urgency. "Jii! Take us to the hospital! I need to see someone who was admitted last night." He said quickly before changing into a disguise he always had on hand.

"Of course Kaito-Bocchama." The elderly man nodded before the car was quickly racing through the streets.

Kaito hurriedly changed, though it took much longer than usual because of the small space provided. Once he finished, he crossed his arms and patiently awaited their arrival. The KID top hat was in his lap, and while being drowned in his racing thoughts, he fingered it. That, blank, faraway stare was focused solely on the edge of the hat, but strangely enough, his eyes didn't water. That, or he unconsciously blinked while he stared.

In the midst of his thoughts, Kaito didn't realize that they'd made it to the hospital. He gingerly stepped out of the car after he made the top hat disappear, taking Jii's helpful hand. "I'll be back later, so I'll call you if I need a ride back." He smiled to Jii before nodding at him and entering the hospital.

Crowds of reporters were outside the hospital entrance. They yelled and screamed, demanding they be let inside to see Kudou Shinichi. Kaito gave a sugary sweet smile to them with an air of importance before they all parted like the ocean and made way. He gave them a 'that's what I thought' look before walking through the entrance. Thankfully, even the security guards and helping nurse in front were shocked by his appearance enough to let him through without trouble.

Once inside, he strolled to the front desk and smiled warmly at the receptionist. "Hello, I'm here to see my son, Kudou Shinichi. Which room is he in?"

"467." The receptionist said lazily.

Kaito scoffed. "Anyone who's anyone would know that no hospitals number their doors beginning with a four. That's because 'four' in Chinese sounds like the word 'death'. Now please tell me where my son is." Yukiko Kudou demanded.

The receptionist grinned. "I apologize . It's in our security code to check for fake identities. The press have no idea of that superstition, so if a person believes that that's the room number..."

Kaito laughed. "How clever! Send my compliments to whoever thought of that!"

The lady nodded. "Just sign here, and here." Kaito did as he was told. "He is in room number 689. Though you should know, the doctor's saying he doesn't want any visitors at all."

"Thanks for the heads up!"

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep... _

Kaito slipped into the room, seeing no one else inside, he released a non-toxic smoke bomb to poof into his Kaitou KID regalia. The mantle was removed and hung over the chair at the bedside, and Kaitou slumped into it. Silence was completely reigning the room. Meitantei-san was sleeping, her breath fogging the breathing assistant. The lulling beep of the heart monitor kept Kaitou aware of his surroundings. He set his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers in thought.

'What am I even doing here?' He thought to himself, gently shaking his head. 'And even taking a disguise to come here when I could've just snuck in...'

A soft moan interrupted his thoughts, and he hasn't realized that he'd been caressing Meitantei-san's hand in his. A small yelp escaped his lips as he let the hand fall back to the detective's side. Kaitou had just then realized how small and feminine the hands actually were. It was actually quite amusing, considering the detective's gender.

Kaitou just then realized that the detective had moaned. Violet colored eyes widened in surprise as Meitantei-san stirred. The fingers of the hand Kaitou had been holding twitched. Suddenly, pale colored eye lids fluttered and the detective shot up, clearly awake. The heart monitor in the background went haywire.

"Meitantei-san?" Kaitou asked, startled and blinking at the heavily breathing detective.

"K-KID?" He breathed in slowly, and the heart monitor steadily returned to its natural song.

Electric blue eyes were looking at the thief. "Yes." Kaitou answered with a bright grin. "I came to visit!" He chirped cheerfully.

Shinichi smiled. So Pandora was no longer in control (apparently unconscience due to shcok), and for the first time in years, _the _Kudou Shinichi was. "Thanks." The detective said sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

Kaitou was now curious. "Why?" He cocked his head to the side slightly. "It's just a hospital visit..."

Shinichi went pink, and the heart monitor had a break in it's song. The teenager glared at it for detecting that his heart had skipped a beat. "I usually don't get visitors when I'm in a hospital until a few days later. I think you were the first to visit." Shinichi explained.

The detective swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood without warning. The hospital sheets fell away from him as he stood and stretched, ignoring all the wires attached to his tired body. Just then, as Shinichi was stretching his arms over his head, he looked to KID.

The thief was staring wide-eyed at him. "What?" Shinichi blinked innocently.

Kaitou opened his mouth and closed it several times, his eyes were wider than saucers. "Wha-no. Wai-ah..." He gave up. "Meitantei-san... Is a girl?" He whispered in shock.

Shinichi looked down. The hospital gown that was currently covering the body below clearly showed well developed breasts. The detective gasped in surprise. "Oh no!" She cried.

KID just continued to stare at her. "I guess I should call you Meitantei-chan from now on?" He shrugged. "Wait no! Hold on! Explain. Now." He demanded, mentally slapping himself into gear.

Shinichi shakily sat down on the hard hospital bed. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a broken sound came out. "I..." KID watched her expectantly. "My name is Kudou Shinichi. Not many people know that it's a unisex name." She began carefully, watching KID's reactions. He nodded to show his understanding. "My mother's an actress right? Well she had always wanted me to walk in her footsteps. I love acting." Shinichi blurted suddenly, and KID was slightly taken aback.

The magician just smiled and made a gesture for her to continue. "That's a great hobby."

Shinichi shook her head. "No, it's not a hobby. I'm actually pretty famous, under the name Vivian Fujiko."

KID gasped. "That's you?! You were in all the popular movies up until two or three years ago." He bumped a fist to his open hand. "Now I see." He grinned.

Shinichi just shook her head with a soft laugh. "As much as I loved acting, I loved detective work just as much. I wasn't able to choose between them."

"So?"

"I'm getting there. Just wait." Shinichi scolded. "My dad was famous for helping the police with cases, so, under a disguise, I accompanied him to a crime scene." Shinichi grinned. "I solved the case on my own, but my father supported me with extra details. I was just finishing middle school then."

"Nice." KID nodded. "So you finally get to try being a detective. But how does Kudou Shinichi fit into all of this?" The top hat was removed and placed in the magician's hat as he pulled a deck of cards from it. He began to occupy his hands by shuffling the cards.

Shinichi quirked an eyebrow before continuing. "Like I said, I was just finishing middle school. After that, I would feed the police clues until they solved the crime. It just so happened that the disguise I had used for my first case, was Shinichi Kudou."

KID grinned. "I've got it now! You continued to support the police during cases, and eventually became famous for it. Now, Kudou Shinichi was a high school detective being called by the police all the time." KID's face twisted in confusion. "Wait... What happened to Vivian Fujiko afterwards, and your true self?"

Shinichi clenched her hands at her sides. "Ran's best friend, a girl she knew since she was young, suddenly moved away. That girl was me. I 'moved away.'" Shinichi made quotations in the air. "But in reality, I had merely changed my appearance, and my parents began traveling the world. Shinichi Kudou had officially taken over my life, and I was fine with it. Eventually, I met Ran again and became her friend."

KID sunk back into his chair. "No way... That's even worse than what I go through..." He whole his head quickly. "That doesn't explain what happened to Vivian."

"Vivian lived on. She continued her acting career by changing out of Shinichi's clothes and getting onto stage. My entire make up crew, manager, and stage hands knew that I was Shinichi Kudou, but were sworn to secrecy by my mother."

KID sat in thought. Something didn't sound right. "Wait a second... What about Mouri-chan? Wouldn't she notice that you had the same name as her childhood friend?"

At this, Shinichi blinked and laughed. "When I met Ran, she didn't know anything about middle names. They're very uncommon in the Japanese culture, but my mother always liked western styled things. To Ran, I was Shinichi Fujimine."

KID threw his head back and laughed. Once he'd calmed down, he was speaking again. "So your full name is Shinichi Fujimine Kudou?"

"Yup!" Shinichi answered cheerfully. Soon after, a nervous silence fell over the pair.

It was thick. Shinichi was half expecting KID to he angry and storm out. The whole time, the detective nervously sat and stared at her hands.

"I guess that's why you missed a lot of my heists." KID spoke, his quiet voice breaking the silence.

"W-what?" Shinichi nervously looked at the thief, for once actually seeing the eye color of the Phantom. Gorgeous violet...

"Whenever Vivian had a movie to film, you didn't attend my heists. I though you had just pulled some strings through your mothers connections to watch the filming." KID explained in an even tone. It was just barely there, but Shinichi could detect bitterness.

"I know... I have always wanted to come to your heists. But movie filming always ran late. By the time I finished, the heist was over, and you had already taken to the skies." Shinichi explained gently. "I'm sorry..."

KID just grinned in response. "Me too." Shinichi looked at the man, obviously bewildered. "For forcing you to reveal your secret." He explained, giving one quick wink before standing.

"What are you doing?" Shinichi asked.

"Giving you a present, as thanks for telling me a part of your story." KID said mysteriously. "Now close your eyes."

Instantly, the heart monitor picked up its tempo. Shinichi glared at it heartily before closing her eyes obediently. Little did she know, KID's was beating just as fast, if not faster.

The magician held his breath before leaning towards the detective. In one swift movement, the thief leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on the detective's cheek.

Shinichi, startled, opened her eyes to find smoke just clearing the room through the now open window. A small card floated down from the ceiling and into her lap. The detective, more pink than a strawberry, fumbled with it before reading the small paper.

"I have stolen the beautiful maiden's kiss on this fateful, moonlit night. ~Kaitou KID *KID doodle*

Shinichi gasped at the only anomaly on the card. A perfectly drawn rose right next to KID's signature caricature. The detective smiled warmly, holding the card to her chest before setting it down on the table next to her bed.

"What beautiful roses." She murmured.

* * *

**Chappie end! How unexpected was that? Just so you know, I've been planning that plot twist from the beginning! **

**I bet a bunch of you are fangirling/boying at the fitness of that last scene. **

**And now I'm officially back y'all! So leave a review!**

* * *

_**Review replies! **_

**RoseAngel16**: **Yeah, it was a little difficult to imagine Shinichi with an attitude, but it was quite funny.**

**I agree, Pandora's situation is a total disaster. **

**School doesn't make sense like that. **

**Thanks so much! Do you think this chapter was close to the length I started out with? I noticed how my chapters were recently much shorter than usual... **

**XOXO. Such a sweet little thing aren't you? ;D**

* * *

**~Crescent T.**


	8. Sacrifices of the Body

**GWME.8**

**Sorry, sorry, just a little writer's block... -_-" that and the fact that I was reading KaiShin-ness and fangirling. Please do read the Seduction of KID if you haven't! It's hilarious KaiShin-ness! And try the sequel too! The Seduction of Kudou. **

**Yes. I'm aware that I just shamelessly advertised something. XD**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot line.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump. Crash! _

"Fuck!" Kaito swore, tumbling into the side of his dresser. He had been pacing within his room, but his foot caught on a leg of his bed.

This room was not for pacing.

Kaito sat himself down on his computer chair and stared down at the two photos arranged meticulously side by side. This proved that whoever owned them, has a perfectionist personality, or has put excessive thinking into the two items. The two pictures were of Shinichi Fujimine, and of Kudou Shinichi the detective.

It was extremely safe to assume that Kaitou KID was developing an obsession over his Meitantei.

A part of him however, admired the girl for being able to hold up three masks completely on her own. He wondered briefly if it was fate that their lives were so alike. Kaito shook his head once more before turning to a new subject; what he thought about this.

His feelings were in turmoil. How could he not have noticed the disguises Meitantei-san was most likely using? It was a blow to his ego and pride. A part of him chided that he had only seen Kudou Shinichi up close a few times. Only enough to know that they looked alike so that he could disguise as him when the opportunity popped up. Kaito promptly ignored that side of him.

As per usual, he had gone to college classes, then to work, did a magician gig, and then came home. Jii was no where to be seen, and his mother was off on another trip. Long story short, he had finished everything he needed to, and was free to his own devices.

Which, of course, led him to think about his current predicament. The entire pickle wasn't about his Meitantei-san being a girl, but the fact that a part of himself had sang with happiness. And as if to quell the sudden urge to celebrate, he had stolen a kiss. Albeit, a kiss on the cheek, but that showed how much he could control himself over the revelation.

'Just barely. That's how much.' Kaito silently berated himself as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

Had he no control over the sudden urge, he probably would've stolen a _real _kiss. Now what would Meitantei-think? Perhaps she would believe him about it only being a gift for telling Kaitou KID her secret? But... What if she didn't?

Kaito shook his head furiously, as if to expel the strange thoughts. Of course she would think of it that way. He had explained it before he had done it. So of course. Kaito nodded his head before pushing the entire topic out of his mind and heading out for a quick dinner.

If Aoko wasn't in one of her college classes, or with Hakuba, maybe he'd invite her.

* * *

Shinichi was currently going through an X-ray test with her doctor. She sat in the seat perfectly still as the doctor snapped the pictures.

"It's only to check on your lungs. Your medical records stated that you once suffered from air contamination correct?" The doctor smiled warmly at the adult.

"Yes, but that was half a year ago. And I haven't been feeling strange..." Shinichi put a hand to her diaphragm as a thinking face made her eyebrows crinkle.

The doctor only nodded. "I remember that. It was a mysterious attack during a KID heist right?" Shinichi smiled and nodded. "But there were several explosions, so there could be a chance of relapse. You see, there are traces of contamination sticking to the little hairs on the walls of your lungs. If you're injured, and you're forced to take large gasps of air, then you may start coughing up blood again." The doctor explained simply. "But it doesn't just have to be an injury. Kudou-chan, please refrain from running for extensive periods of time. Okay?" He asked, sticking the x-ray photos against the light wall.

"Is it the same doc?" Shinichi asked, peering at the films curiously over the doctor's shoulder.

The doctor nodded. "Yes." He looked at Shinichi once more. "Therefore, my orders stand. Please continue to take your medication regularly also."

Shinichi nodded and mock saluted. "Yessir!" She grinned at the doctor as he stood.

"As long as you're not feeling any dizzy symptoms, you're free to go, Kudou-chan." He smiled a her warmly.

"I feel great! As always, you do an amazing job Natsume-Sensei!" She winked at her doctor before flying out of the room.

_'...Who was that?' _Pandora asked groggily inside Shinichi's head.

'Ah! You're awake!' Shinichi smiled to herself warmly as she slipped into her hospital room and began to change her clothes. "You know, it's only been a day, but I feel like it was a long time ago that we woke up to this body and dressed into these clothes."

_'I'm fine, thank you her much.' _Pandora said sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it!" Shinichi chirped, finding her phone and slipping it into her pocket. "That was my doctor by the way."

_'I could tell...' _Shinichi could feel the jewel sweat dropping. _'But he calls you 'Kudou-chan.''_

"Oh, he's been my doctor since I was six!" Shinichi explained cheerfully. "So we've grown pretty close."

Shinichi conducted the skillful trick her mother had taught her to hide her lengthy hair. Then she put on light make up, and loosened the blouse around her torso. She mentally praised herself for putting on jeans that slightly hid her waist line. With these prices together, she effectively turned into Kudou Shinichi, the high school detective.

"Just in case there are still reporters snooping around." Shinichi explained to Pandora, who had been wondering about her actions.

Pandora made a uncommitted sound in his throat, showing that heunderstood. _'Ne ne! Wanna hold another heist soon?' _It asked.

"You wish." Shinichi snorted, before signing off at front desk and heading out. "You don't get this body for another month remember?"

_'Then how will we get all thirteen jewels?' _Pandora looked at Conan who was sitting beside him on the couch as they watched the TV.

Shinichi frowned. 'We might have to steal two jewels every month over the course of three days...' She thought, shielding her eyes from the flashes of cameras.

_'But there are thirteen, Shinichi.' _Pandora furrowed its brows.

"BAROO." Conan drawled, rolling his eyes. "Wasn't the original Pandora jewel apart of that thirteen?" He pointed out. "But it shattered, leaving twelve, and we already have another."

"But my three days are up." Pandora countered. "So I can't steal. What are you going to do? Steal another in my place?"

"Kudou-san! What was the cause in your trip to the hospital?!" A reporter called out.

Shinichi grinned widely at the man before cheerfully chirping, "No comment!" Then she dashed her way through the crowd and into her car. The Hakase had been kind enough to drop it off.

Shinichi quickly started the car and drove off, leaving the reporters to eat her dust. It was an FD, like Satou's, since she had liked it so much, but in a shimmering midnight blue color. She and Satou had gone out to buy it together, resulting in girl-bonding time. Now she was close to Satou too.

With her eyes on the road, it took her a few moments to realize that Pandora had decided to sit in the passenger seat, and Conan sat in the backseat. It was only when she wanted to turn a left that Pandora yelled out.

"Shinichi! That's a car dammit! On your left!" Shinichi gasped before swerving over to the right and pulling over into a shoulder. She recollected herself there, gasping for breath at the near death experience.

She had barely seen it, but she knew it was a regular silver minivan. It probably had a family inside. The female banged her head against the steering wheel, resulting in a honk from the new car. Pandora and Conan could only watch as her shoulders shook, wracking her body with sobs of horror.

* * *

_***Flashback to a few months ago***_

Crystallized breath fogged Edogawa Conan's vision as he entered the stairway, where heat unfortunately didn't circulate. Before him was the ever elusive thief, seeming to appear at the top of the stairway, and disappear before Conan could reach him. The word 'phantom' _did_ suit him during the frigid cold temperatures taking over Tokyo. During this time, his pristine white suit seemed to shimmer more than usual.

Conan ran up another flight of stairs, and reached out towards the thief, who only cackled with laughter and disappeared once more. The faux child would never admit that he was extremely tired. His legs shook with exhaustion as he struggled to ascend the final two flights of stairs.

He paused outside of the door, a hand against the wall as he struggled to catch his breath once more. Conan suddenly fell to the floor with a coughing fit, and spat out blood into a few napkins.

_'Shit. The doctor warned us not to run too much just yesterday. It's only been three months since the air contamination.' _Shinichi swore.

Pandora appeared at his host's side. "Edogawa-sama?" He questioned, a worried undertone evident in his usually monotone voice.

Conan put a hand on Pandora's shoulder as a support. That was the thing about having split personalities; they could only support you physically so much. It was like using a ledge of a cliff to pull yourself up. That and the usual ghost-like terms forced the pain into the shared mind.

Shinichi walked through the door of the rooftop, wincing as the pain only slightly registered in the back of her/Conan's head. KID was peering at the door, waiting for Conan to bang it open and arrive. But while the boy's body took it's time recovering, a worried look fitted onto the thief's face.

Shinichi realized that he was about to open the door. "Pandora! How much energy does it cost us to make a mirage and a floating voice?" She barked towards the door as KID walked slowly to the door.

"Considering the fact that I'm an incomplete jewel? A lot, Kudou-sama. But Edogawa-sama shouldn't be effected too much considering that it's only a match of wits." Pandora explained as he watched over Conan's recovery.

"Roger!" Shinichi raced passed KID and stood behind him, imagining herself as Shinichi Kudou, the Meitantei. Hands stuffed in his pockets, challenging smirk, and shadows over the top half of his face. The mirage appeared before her but flickered as she struggled to come up with his clothing. In the end, it was his Teitan school uniform.

_"KID-san." _She called in the great detective's voice.

KID immediately whirled around to see the brief mirage of Kudou Shinichi at the other side of the rooftop, smirking and calling his name. But the image disappeared, and KID rubbed his un-monocled eye in confusion. He then tilted his head to the side.

It was too cute.

Immediately, KID walked took a few steps towards the other side of the rooftop, allowing Shinichi to alert Conan that he could barge in now.

In an instant, the door banged open, making the Phantom Thief jump slightly before he composed himself to see Conan in the door way. The figure was panting heavily, his hand still against the door to hold it open.

Conan smiled weakly. "Sorry, I got... Stalled." He finished, eyeing Shinichi behind KID who was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"KID jumped in surprise! Ahahahaha!" She laughed, pounding a fist on the cement and fake tears squeezed out of her eyes. "I won't live to see something like that again!"

Conan eyes the thief in confusion. "You _jumped_?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"_No_." KID said quickly, composing his poker face once more. "What kept you?" He asked, searching the detective's appearance for any hint that he had been caught in a trap.

Conan let out a strained smile. "A small coughing fit..."

Shinichi sauntered towards KID, eyeing his form for any surprise or concern at the revelation. She didn't even need to.

"A coughing fit?!" KID seemed aghast. "Tantei-kun was stalled by a coughing fit?" He grinned, showing that he was teasing. But Shinichi had seen the concern on his face first, and smiled at Conan with a thumbs-up sign.

To spend her time, Shinichi skipped around KID, making exaggerated faces of all emotions every time she stopped. Her eyes widened in utter surprise when she pretended to only _just now _realize that KID couldn't see her. She then made an angry face as her fists flew around everywhere. Like a large Tinkerbell.

Pandora burst into peels of laughter at the sight, watching as Shinichi continued her antics. Waving a hand in KID's face, or posing next to him as though they were in a photo shoot. At first it was innocent, like resting her arm on KID's shoulder for support, but then she pretended to be undoing his tie. Then pretended to hug KID from behind in a possessive manner. One hand snaked around his waist, and her other hand flat against KID's chest, fingers splayed. She wiggled his eyebrows at Conan suggestively, who had been watching wide-eyed at the antics, blushing scarlet red.

"Tantei-kun? Whooo hoooo? The earth demands thy presence, oh shortest detective alive." KID teased, grinning maniacally.

Immediately, as if on reflex, Conan's hand lashed out against KID's cheek. "Don't make fun of my height! If it mattered, you wouldn't be handing a jewel to me every time we meet!" Conan roared, flinching terrible at the offense. After all, he was technically twenty one, and being stuck in a child's body was a huge blow on the ego.

KID pouted, rubbing his abused cheek as he made fake crying noises. "Tantei-kun used violence at my own heist! I'm offended! A punishment is in thy future." He put a hand on Conan's face before grabbing his leg and hanging him from it.

As Conan swung around, he used his free leg to kick at the thief. "Lemme down! Lemme down you idiot thief!" He commanded. "Lemme down or so help me, I'll take a soccer ball to your face!" He _repeatedly_ shouted this at the thief.

But KID was more interested in the stuff that had fallen out of Conan's pockets. Small bugs and tracker stickers that came with his glasses, two different cell phones, his bow tie, and a few napkins. KID eyed them carefully, searching for any possible weapons.

Suddenly, Conan started hacking again. So loudly and alarmingly, that KID snapped out of his reverie and set the small child down. In a flash, Conan scrambled for the napkins and began coughing into those instead of his hand, his back to KID.

"Tantei-kun?" The thief approached the child, who immediately ceased his coughing, hastily stuffed the napkins into his coat pocket, and wiped his lips. Then he turned to the thief again.

"Sorry. Small cold." Conan lied smoothly, catching his breath a bit more.

KID bent down in front of him in concern. "Really?"

"Really." Conan smiled.

"Really, really?" KID asked again, still suspicious.

"Really, really." Conan answered again, grinning at the thief.

"Really, really-" KID started, but he never finished his sentence. A muffled shot rang out and KID screamed in agony before dropping to his left side, clutching his left eye.

Conan immediately removed the hands firmly clamped over the eye, only to reveal that the white gloves were dyed scarlet from the thief's own blood. KID bit down on his tongue in order to seize his own whimpering in pain.

"KID, listen carefully. Do you have any tweezers?" Conan began, examining the wound carefully to find the bullet that had harmed him.

"Left... Breast... Pocket." The thief wheezed out, clutching onto one of Conan's forearms as a support.

The small boy quickly located the tweezers and dug out the bullet (which rendered KID unconscious) before turning his attention to Pandora, who silently stood behind him. "What will it cost to save his eye?" He murmured.

"In this world, one cannot give something without receiving something else of the same value, as compensation. It is what balances the wishes in this world." Pandora said quietly, already knowing what the detective would do.

"So, 'an eye for an eye' right?" Shinichi and Conan said bitterly.

"Your wish is to repair an eye. Therefore, you must compensate by giving your eye as equal value." The jewel stated. "I will become the owner of your left eye. Only I will be able to use it. Knowing these circumstances, are you still willing to bestow your wish upon my powers of immortality?" Pandora asked, making sure that his hosts really wanted to do this.

"Yes." Both Shinichi and Conan replied in unison, determined gazes locking with Pandora's grim one.

"As long as your wish involves saving the body, I am able to grant it." Pandora used as a finishing line before kneeling down before the thief.

Two fingers were dug into KID's already injured eye, and the two behind him winced at the scene. They watched in awe as red sparks ran across the jewel's skin and passed his fingers. Then they jumped into KID's eye as though they were doing a merry dance. Conan almost threw up his dinner over the rooftop edge as he noticed what seemed to be time around the eye slowly being rewinded. The layers of the small organ slowly reconstructed themselves and the nerves seemed to be sewed together again.

In a few minutes, the eye was completely healed, and Kaitou KID was fast asleep on the cool cement. Pandora stood up, a grim face set in place as he approached Conan. "Now then, I shall collect my compensation." He knelt before Conan and gently pressed two fingers to his left eye.

This time, the red sparks jumped into the boy's eye and gathered around the pupil. Frowning in concentration, Pandora slowly pulled his fingers away from the eye, the red sparks following. Shinichi gasped as the red sparks pulled out a small black marble/pearl, whirling around it like it was an atomic cloud model.

Pandora held the black marble in his palm before looking at Shinichi and explaining. "This is the form of Conan's left eye's sight; a pupil. His real pupil will appear in his eyes again in a few days, but until then, the eye will be glazed over, and colored purely blue."

Conan had fallen over from shock, frightened to open his left eye, now knowing that he wouldn't see a thing. When he did, the eye seemed to look at the other occupants of the roof blankly. Like a doll.

The boy shakily stood up. "That was one part cool, two parts gross, and all frightening." He stated, smiling weakly. "But at least this way, our phantom thief will never change." He smiled at Shinichi, who grinned wholeheartedly back.

"So this change applies to the body even when it's the original one?" Shinichi asked Pandora suddenly.

The jewel nodded. "After all, they are the same body."

A moan stopped all conversation, and Conan pretended to have been shaking the thief's shoulder as he awoke. "Tantei-kun? What happened?" He asked, briefly touching his hat and monocle to make sure they were in place.

"I don't know..." Conan said quietly, looking down as though he were in deep thought. "One second you were helping me up, and then you collapsed just like that."

"I remember being shot..." KID's hand flew up to touch his eye. "I was shot in the eye!" He gasped.

Conan gaped at him. "What?" He deadpanned. "But you're rubbing that eye and there's no blood on your gloves." He pointed out.

KID still seemed unsure. "But the pain felt so _real_..." He flexed his fingers, as though trying to confirm that he wasn't dreaming at the moment.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I could take a look." Conan said, slowly approaching the thief and kneeling in the middle of his criss-cross applesauce stance. The thief allowed the proximity.

Conan pushed the hat back slightly, so it wasn't in the way of the eye he wanted to see. Deep violet eyes seemed to be searching his face for any sign of cheating in their game, but Conan's focus was on the condition of the eye itself.

He smiled to himself when he realized everything was alright before placing a caste kiss of the eyelid that had fluttered closed at the proximity. "See? It's definitely there!" Conan chirped, seeming to teleport away from the thief's lap so quickly, that the thief had to blink.

"Thank you, Tantei-kun." KID gave the child an aloof smile. "Here's your prize." He stated, pressing the latest loot into the child's hand.

Conan decided to keep his blind eye closed the entire time. "I guess that will be it for today KID. Perhaps you getting shot was only a dream?" Then the child was walking away, and quickly went through the roof door.

KID smiled after him darkly. _'If it was a dream, then where did the blood on your jacket sleeve come from, Tantei-kun?' _He thought before spreading his white wings and disappearing. _'And why was your eye closed?'_

It had been an uneventful heist until the rooftop. The police had gotten glued to the wall, and Conan had to combine baking soda, toothpaste, and flour to get the pink glue to turn into a liquid again. He had found the supplies stashed in three of the fatter officers' uniform jackets. The child then handed the jewel to Nakamori-keibu and informed him of a sniper in the building across the street.

But the question that had him awake that night was, _'why shoot his eye?'_

* * *

_**Elsewhere.**_

* * *

Snake scoffed. "God dammit. You bumped me in the shoulder you bumbling idiot. Because of that, KID only got his eye blasted away. After all the trouble we went through to wait for his nasty head to face this way..." Snake grumbled to his partner beside him.

"My bad. I swear it was only because my phone rang out at that moment and I had jumped." The other excused, seeming to laugh he mistake off. "I won't do that again." He promised.

"Good. We'll just take him out next time. And _you _should snipe him. I thought I told boss that I was only good in close range and hand-to-hand combat." Snake mused aloud to his partner as the two quietly exited the building and entered a nondescript black car.

"If you want me to." The other shrugged as he started the engine.

The two B.O. members escaped that night two minutes before the cops stormed the building. Leaving no evidence behind.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Shinichi quickly pulled out of the shoulder lane and headed home, realizing that she had over stayed her welcome. Tears gathered at her eyes and the two small organs were red. That memory was one of the things she was most proud of, but it had cost her another near death experience.

Not that she would die in the first place.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie! This reveals an accident with KID, and one thing that Shinichi/Conan had to sacrifice for Pandora. They were talking about their sacrifices a few chapters back in Shinichi's mind remember? **

**More. Plot. :D **

**Please review!**

**~Crescent T.**


End file.
